


Eros Mistake

by BerryBoy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 25,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryBoy/pseuds/BerryBoy
Summary: Eros es el soltero más codiciado de toda la galaxia, con amantes y seguidores en todos los planetas que visita.Victor es el comandante de la flota más temida de toda la galaxia, y se ha encaprichado con Eros.¿Logrará una amenaza atar a Eros en matrimonio con Víctor?





	1. Eros Mistake 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

Un joven de unos diecinueve años, de cabellos negros bien cortados y vestido con un traje totalmente pegado a su cuerpo de un material especial en color negro entró a la cabina de la nave seguido por varios otros. Sus trajes denotaban cierta nobleza, pero el del joven denotaba realeza, decorado con ónices, zafiros negros, amatistas y topacios.

-¿Estamos cerca? -preguntó con voz clara y sedosa que hizo que uno de los pilotos se sonrojara. El capitán le contestó de inmediato.

-Muy cerca, su excelencia. Ya hemos contactado con la federación de Ursa Blanca y están listos para recibirnos. El comandante Victor Nikiforov nos atenderá en persona.

-Excelente. Denme aviso tan pronto lleguemos, quiero estar preparado.

De regreso en su habitación, el príncipe Eros llamó a sus sirvientes y les ordenó que lo prepararan para una breve siesta. Mientras lo hacían su mirada se detuvo en una especie de cápsula bastante grande que había engarzada en la pared. No podía ver aún el interior, pero sabía qué contenía y aunque solo veía una silueta borrosa se podía imaginar el resto. Muchas veces se había sentido lo suficientemente intrigado como para mirar. Acarició la cápsula con languidez y su rostro se tornó serio.

-Tal vez termine usándote después de todo -las palabras solemnes y serias fueron como un susurro en su habitación, sin embargo, una sonrisa lasciva se mostró en sus labios al pensar en el comandante.

-Seguramente sabe bien lo que tiene que hacer en la cama. Apenas puedo esperar.

(Flota de Víctor Nikiforov en el cuadrante galáctico de Ursa Blanca)

-Comandante, la flota del príncipe Eros estará aquí en dos horas -un hombre de cabellos grises y mirada clara asintió. El comandante estaba sentado en el puente de mando con su uniforme y unas botas que le alcanzaban casi la rodilla. Tenía las piernas cruzadas y una pose despreocupada mientras se daba tiempo para responder.

-Bien, ¿preparaste lo que ordené? -un hombre de piel tostada y cabellos de un rubio oscuro respondió.

-Todo está listo, comandante. Será un recibimiento digno de un príncipe.

-Perfecto, Christophe.

-No me llames así. Cualquiera diría que no nos tenemos confianza -el comandante se echó a reír.

-¿Crees que sea cierto eso de que el príncipe es un fenómeno en la intimidad?

-Es lo que dicen. ¿Piensas divertirte con él?

-Dicen que su planeta está repleto de riquezas. Aun cuando me entretenga unos días con él, invadiré su planeta. La vida de sus ciudadanos dependerá de lo mucho que me divierta su famosa habilidad en la cama.

-Eso es muy cruel -comentó Christophe con media sonrisa.

-Por el contrario, es muy magnánimo de mi parte. Será un souvenir muy bonito para mi colección -dicho lo cual se recostó en el asiento de mando con una expresión satisfecha.

-Mínimo déjame escoger un souvenir para mí esta vez. He estado muy aburrido últimamente.

-El que gustes siempre que no sea el príncipe -el rostro del comandante Nikiforov se volvió más frío y cruel -ese lo quiero para adornar mi cama, sin importar lo que pase con su planeta.


	2. Eros Mistake 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

La nave del príncipe Eros arribó justo a tiempo al espacio donde orbitaba la nave del comandante Nikiforov. Los ojos negros del príncipe se maravillaron al poder contemplar la extensión del ejército de Ursa Blanca.

—Esto es realmente impresionante —exclamó parado frente a una de las ventanas de su propia nave. Todo lo que había visto palidecía en comparación. Tal vez si jugaba bien sus cartas podría convencer al comandante de una alianza entre ambos planetas y así contar con parte de ese ejército para su propio beneficio. Mucho le habían dicho del carácter cruel y frío del comandante, pero él estaba completamente seguro de que lo tendría comiendo de su mano en poco tiempo.

Finalmente estuvieron listos para abordar la nave del comandante. El hombre los recibió en persona y Eros tuvo la oportunidad de admirarlo por primera vez. El comandante Víctor Nikiforov era alto, de cabellos grises, lacios y bien cortados. Parecía estar entre los veintitrés años y sus ojos de un azul verdoso le daban una apariencia etérea.

Vestía de manera elegante una versión bastante formal de lo que sería su traje de batalla y eso lo hacía ver deliciosamente sobrio, en su opinión. El uniforme lo hacía ver mucho más esbelto y se notaba a leguas que estaba en buena forma. Eros contuvo su primera reacción de saltarle encima y sonrió sensualmente cuando el hombre se acercó para recibirlo.

—Príncipe Eros, es un placer conocerlo en persona.

—El placer es todo mío, comandante Nikiforov —el nombre rodó por sus labios con sensualidad y le pareció ver que los ojos de Victor brillaban por un momento. Entraron a la nave y se les mostró sus habitaciones. Más tarde recibieron una invitación para cenar formalmente con el comandante.

La nave del comandante estaba provista con toda clase de lujo, desde bailarines hasta esclavos que atendían cada capricho del hombre. También contaba con un espacioso salón en la parte superior, separada del exterior por un cristal gigantesco que permitía ver el cielo nocturno o el espacio, dependiendo de donde se encontraran.

Eros fue directamente al encuentro del comandante sin mediar presentación ninguna y el hombre lo recibió con una pequeña sonrisa en su mesa.

—Bienvenido —el hombre se levantó y sacó una silla para él. Pronto les fue servido una comida cinco estrellas mientras eran atendidos constantemente por los esclavos y mascotas del comandante.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Victor invitó a Eros a un lugar un poco más alejado, el séquito de Eros quedó en el salón mientras el comandante lo llevaba a una especie de balcón desde donde podía verse gran parte de la flota del comandante.

—He escuchado muchas cosas de usted, príncipe Eros —Eros lo detuvo colocando un dedo en sus labios y los ojos del comandante volvieron a brillar. El moreno sonrió acercándose un poco más.

—Por favor, dígame Eros. No me gustan las formalidades —trazó con suavidad la línea de la clavícula del hombre a su pecho. Victor capturó su mano y lo obligó a acercarse un poco más.

—Eros... si es así, dígame Victor. Tampoco me gustan las formalidades entre conocidos.

—Victor... me gusta —Eros tomó el brazo del hombre mientras le daba una mirada coqueta —Y ¿qué tipo de cosas has escuchado de mí?

—El tipo de cosas que hacen que mi corazón se acelere solo con pensarlas. Quisiera una demostración, pero no sé si sería mucho pedir —la sonrisa del comandante era una abiertamente lasciva que le prometía las cosas que le gustaban.

—Esperaba que pidieras eso. Claro que puedo darte una demostración, pero tendrá un pequeño precio.

—Si me divierte, el precio no será problema.

—Te divertirá... te doy mi palabra —Victor ni siquiera volteó a ver si alguien los miraba. Acarició la espalda de Eros hasta sus glúteos, levantándole una pierna al moreno y pegándolo contra su cuerpo posesivamente. Eros respondió con un pequeño jadeo y una mirada tímida, pero Victor pudo leer claramente la lujuria escondida con maestría.

Sin decir más el comandante lo tomó de la muñeca y lo haló tras de sí, dejando la cena y los séquitos atrás.


	3. Eros Mistake 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

—Victor... tenemos que hablar —la voz de Eros se escuchaba tensa. Lo que el comandante le estaba haciendo en esos momentos le encantaba, el problema era que desde que llegara no había podido hablar de sus condiciones. Victor no se lo había permitido. Llevaba cinco días seguidos disfrutando el placer de ser poseído por el hombre de cabellos claros que parecía no cansarse.

—¿De qué quieres que hablemos? —Victor se hallaba en una encrucijada en esos momentos. Por un lado, Eros le había probado sin lugar a dudas que era el mejor amante que había tenido o que podría tener. Nadie sería capaz de sobrepasarlo. Eso lo convertía en alguien peligroso, porque si en esos momentos el moreno le pedía que apagara el sol, él encontraría la forma de hacerlo.

También tenía otro problema. Sabía que el príncipe era extremadamente promiscuo, su experiencia era la prueba más fehaciente. Si quería mantenerlo a su lado aún después de darle todo lo que pidiera, tendría que obligarlo a concretar un compromiso más serio y eso lo llevaba a su otro problema. El tipo de compromiso que él quería solo le dejaba una alternativa...

—De mis condiciones.

—Haré todo lo que me pidas... pero solo si te casas conmigo —el efecto de las palabras del comandante no se hizo esperar. Eros se quedó de una pieza, respirando con fuerza por el placer del que aún estaba disfrutando.

—¿Casarnos? —repitió con voz trémula —tú conoces mi reputación, serías el hazmerreír de la galaxia —el príncipe se enderezó en la cama y continúo —¿quién va a respetarte cuando sepan que me has desposado?

—Tengo el ejército más poderoso, nadie se atrevería...

—No en tu cara, pero igual lo harían. Victor, no seas ingenuo.

—No pensé que te preocuparía tanto el qué dirán. Sé que viniste aquí para pedir mi protección para tu planeta porque tienes enemigos. Sé que viniste con la intención de hacerme poner a tus pies. Pues bien, lo has logrado, me tienes a tus pies, pero yo lo quiero todo.

—Victor...

—Eros, si rehúsas casarte conmigo destruiré tu planeta y te convertiré en mi esclavo de todas formas —esta vez el príncipe miró en los ojos claros del comandante para ver con horror que su plan había fallado monumentalmente. Si bien era cierto que tenía al hombre comiendo de su mano, ahora podía ver con claridad que aquel deseo había pasado a convertirse en una obsesión y muy ardiente.

—¿Por qué no lo meditas un poco? Habla con tus consejeros... ellos confirmarán mis palabras. Podríamos ser amantes si quieres. Me quedaré contigo hasta que te canses de mí, siempre y cuando me prometas que protegerás mi planeta.

—No... eso no es lo que quiero. Te daré tres días para que lo pienses, hermoso, sé mi esposo o sé mi esclavo —la excitación del príncipe había mermado considerablemente por lo que el comandante decidió que lo mejor sería terminar el encuentro un poco más temprano. Se vistió, dejando al príncipe desnudo sobre la cama.

—Puede que hayas tenido muchos amantes antes de mí, pero ahora que yo te he probado me aseguraré de ser el último.


	4. Eros Mistake 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

Victor regresó a su habitación y tan pronto tuvo la puerta cerrada comenzó a maldecir a todo pulmón. Solo había planeado decirle que se casaran o que se olvidara de su planeta, pero su boca había dicho mucho más que eso. Se había declarado totalmente perdido por el moreno.

—¡Eres un maldito imbécil! —pensó en regresar a la habitación del príncipe, renegar de todo y hacerlo su esclavo. Amenazarlo con destruir su planeta si se atrevía a repetir lo que había dicho. Gritó su humillación en la privacidad de su alcoba y pensó que nadie se daría cuenta hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse. Aquello solo podían hacerlo dos personas, Christophe, su segundo al mando y Yuri, el joven príncipe de Ursa Blanca. Había visto a Christophe crecer de lejos, pero a Yuri lo había cuidado desde que estaba en su cuna en palacio. Eran como hermanos.

Apenas ver al comandante el príncipe entrecerró los ojos verdes con desconfianza y sus cabellos rubios parecieron encresparse como si quisieran hacer visible el enfado del joven.

—¿Qué te pasa, anciano? ¿Perdiste tu caja de dientes?

—Yuri, no estoy para juegos ahora.

—Vitya —lo llamó por el nombre que solía llamarlo cuando pequeño y no podía pronunciar bien todas las letras —llevas días encerrado en la habitación de ese maldito don nadie, cogiendo como conejos en primavera. ¿Finalmente te está dando problemas? —Victor respondió luego de un ruidoso suspiro.

—Le pedí matrimonio.

—¿Tú qué...? ¡¿Eres estúpido?!

—Parece que lo soy. Claro que si no se casa conmigo lo convertiré en mi esclavo y destruiré su maldito planeta, destruiré las ciudades, los campos, el ganado, sus pajaritos... creo que ya tienes idea de cómo va eso, Yuratchka.

—Pues como lo veo, parece que terminarás destruyendo el planeta. Si consigues algún buen técnico de naves, me lo reservas, me gustaría un extranjero de buen ver para observarlo mientras trabaja —aquello hizo que el comandante sonriera.

—Por qué todos piensan que les puedo conseguir pareja es algo que no voy a entender jamás. Apenas tengo mis propios asuntos en orden.

—¿Entonces crees que deba ir preparando un traje de bodas para mi futuro cuñado?

—Yuratchka, esto es serio.

—Lo sé, Vitya, pero igual terminarás con él. ¿Qué caso tiene preocuparse? Solo toma su séquito de rehén, y si no le importa su séquito, entonces destruye su nave, cancela su permiso para moverse dentro de tu nave, enciérralo en tu habitación. ¿Tanto te ha nublado la cabeza ese príncipe de segunda que no sabes cómo impedir que se vaya? Ya estoy deseando que te diga que no se quiere casar contigo para que lo hagas tu esclavo y poder torturarlo.

—Tienes mucha razón. De todas formas, ya es mío —Victor recuperó la sobriedad y se pasó una mano por los cabellos con tranquilidad —¿Querías decirme algo?

—Sí, quería invitarte a un duelo, pero apestas. Quítate ese olor a cerdo que tienes encima —el comandante sonrió con malicia y se acercó al joven príncipe, capturándolo repentinamente en una llave al cuello.

—Ya quiero que crezcas y que te lleguen las calenturas. Para lo mucho que ruges seguro que te conviertes en un gatito encantador restregándote sobre las piernas de cada nueva conquista.

Aquella insinuación hizo que el príncipe de Ursa Blanca sacara un genio de los mil demonios, empujando al comandante con fuerza suficiente como parar tirarlo sobre su propia cama. Subió a ella con agilidad, atrapando a Victor sobre las sábanas y haciendo una mueca de asco.

—Comandante, más te vale que no olvides tu lugar —el aludido sonrió con malicia y de un empujón hizo que el rubio príncipe rodara sobre la cama y quedara bajo su cuerpo.

—Por el momento sigo siendo tu hermano mayor, Yuratchka. No lo olvides tampoco —el príncipe hizo un puchero molesto y Victor lo dejó ir. Yuri no perdió tiempo en ir a la salida de la estancia, pero antes de salir se volteó a ver al comandante.

—Recuerda que los matrimonios en Ursa Blanca son muy estrictos. Sería mejor que lo convirtieras en tu esclavo —el joven bajó la cabeza cuando el hombre le contestó.

—Lo sé... Eros es un hombre peligroso para mí, pero no puedo evitarlo —el rubio salió de la habitación con un vacío en el estómago, sabiendo que el comandante estaba arriesgándolo todo por alguien que, en su opinión, no valía la pena.


	5. Eros Mistake 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

El príncipe Eros se sobresaltó al escuchar que llamaban a su puerta, en esos momentos su semblante mostraba la desesperación que sentía por lo que hizo un esfuerzo para controlarse. Luego se apresuró a ponerse algo de ropa.

—Un momento —respondió mientras intentaba arreglarse el cabello. Sabía que olía a sexo y realmente no quería que nadie lo viera así. Se sentía patético. No solo por haberle detallado a Victor cuán bajo era su nivel, sino por intentar disuadirlo con tanta vehemencia.

No sabía desde cuándo le había comenzado a importar el qué dirán, como le había reclamado el hombre. Pero, sobre todo, no sabía cuándo le había comenzado a importar el qué dirían de Victor. Se pasó una mano por la cara, limpiándose los ojos. Luego marcó el código para recibir al visitante. Se sorprendió al reconocer al príncipe de Ursa Blanca. Bajó los ojos con tanta rapidez que no pudo discernir la expresión molesta del joven.

—Alteza... yo... —el joven observó las ropas del moreno y torció el ceño aún más. Luego vio el semblante de Eros y la irritación que sentía se disolvió. El príncipe Eros estaba hecho un desastre, con el rostro pálido y una expresión de preocupación casi rayando en la locura.

Entró a la pieza y pudo comprobar con el desorden que el comandante había estado allí.

—Ve a ducharte —le ordenó y el otro príncipe obedeció sin siquiera pensarlo. Mientras se duchaba el príncipe Yuri comenzó a ordenar el lugar y buscó entre las ropas del joven algo cómodo para vestir. —Toma, ponte eso —le ofreció cuando lo escuchó terminar la ducha.

Yuri era un príncipe, pero su reino era uno de carácter militar, por lo que había aprendido desde muy joven el valor del orden y de hacer las cosas por sí mismo. Si el comandante tenía sirvientes y esclavos era para impresionar a los visitantes, él también era capaz de atenderse por sí mismo en las situaciones más extremas. Ursa Blanca era un planeta completamente de soldados y elites. Los lujos solo servían para demostrar lo que podían hacer, si querían.

Cuando Eros salió de la ducha se sorprendió al ver que todo estaba en su lugar y que el rubio príncipe lo esperaba al lado de una silla, cepillo para el cabello en mano. Le señaló la silla con el cepillo y Eros obedeció la orden silenciosa.

Bajó la cabeza al sentarse en una actitud extremadamente sumisa que en nada se parecía al hombre lleno de sensualidad que coqueteaba hasta consigo mismo. Yuri comenzó a peinar los cabellos húmedos, terminando mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba por la suavidad de los mismos.

—¿Realmente pensabas que podías jugar con él? —le reclamó, forzándose a sonar molesto.

—Solo se burla de mí. Sabe que no puede casarse con alguien como yo.

—¿Acaso Victor no es suficiente para ti? —el príncipe Eros levantó el rostro y sonrió con amargura.

—¿Suficiente? Él es demasiado para mí. Soy hombre muerto.

—Eres un cobarde —masculló el rubio y hundió sus dedos en las costillas de Eros a modo de castigo, pero lo que obtuvo fue una especie de sensual gemido. El moreno se tapó la boca avergonzado.

—Qué demonios... ¡maldito cerdo! ¿No puedes controlarte? —estuvo a punto de pegarle, pero Eros se tiró al suelo de repente, de rodillas, con la cara entre las manos.

—Es... mi naturaleza —lo escuchó decir entre sollozos —no puedo controlarlo. De todos los habitantes de mi planeta, un gran por ciento lo padece.

—¿Piensas que voy a creerte semejante estupidez?

—Incluso si no me cree, aun cuando el comandante me convirtiera en su esclavo, yo no podría negar mi naturaleza y terminaría matándome. Sería cuestión de tiempo. Por favor... mi vida no vale mucho, pero mi planeta...

—No debiste venir aquí para jugar con Victor, ese fue tu error.


	6. Eros Mistake 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

Victor acarició la espalda del príncipe con lentitud, besándole desde el cuello hasta mitad de la columna, sin embargo, no estaba obteniendo la respuesta que quería.

—¿Ya pensaste en mi oferta? —preguntó sin siquiera darle un pequeño aviso antes de abordar el tema que tenía a Eros tan preocupado.

—Es como una sentencia de muerte —suspiró el moreno.

—¿Tan malo sería comprometerte conmigo?

—Lo malo sería comprometerme, porque no está en mi naturaleza hacerlo. Tarde o temprano querrás matarme. ¿Por qué crees que tengo tantos enemigos?

—¿Amantes ardidos?

—Dices que estás obsesionado conmigo, eso significa que si te decepciono y no termino siendo nada de lo que quieres simplemente terminarás conmigo o me tirarás a un lado.

—No conoces los matrimonios en Ursa Blanca. Son muy estrictos. Serás mío y yo seré tuyo, para que hagas conmigo lo que te dé la gana.

—Y si alguno es infiel, la pena es la muerte —Victor asintió con un gesto de molestia.

—No estarás pensando en serme infiel, ¿o sí? —pero Eros lo ignoró.

—Y si siendo tu esclavo te soy infiel igual me matarás o harás un ejemplo conmigo —Victor lo empujó contra la cama, asustándolo.

—No dejaré que mires a otros —el comandante parecía querer golpearlo con aquella mirada.

—Lo haré... —aquello provocó que Victor apretara sus muñecas hasta arrancarle un quejido y Eros no pudo evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a bajar por sus mejillas. Aquello hizo que Victor se sintiera sumamente disgustado y ya estaba a punto de cometer una locura cuando escuchó toques a la puerta.

—Cúbrete —le ordenó y Eros así lo hizo. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con el rubio príncipe de Ursa Blanca.

—Yuratchka, hablemos más tarde.

—¿Tienes al cerdo aquí contigo? —preguntó sin hacerle caso y entrando a la pieza. Eros estaba en ese momento intentando cubrirse con las sábanas de la cama, por orden del comandante más que por su propia voluntad, la verdad no quería agravar su situación en ese momento. —Ten, léelo.

Le tiró una carpeta médica al pecho y luego se metió a la habitación, quejándose por el "olor a cerdo". Victor ojeó la carpeta sin entender mucho, él era un militar no un médico.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó molesto. El príncipe de Ursa Blanca le señaló una de las sillas en su habitación.

—Siéntate, y no te levantes de ahí, esa es una orden real, so pena de traición —aquello sorprendió al comandante lo suficiente para dejarlo sin movimiento por unos segundos, pero ante la intensa mirada que estaba recibiendo de su superior se apresuró a obedecer y se sentó. —Voy a resumirte lo que dice ahí. Al principio pensé que era una estupidez de parte del príncipe cerdo aquí presente. Pero luego de obtener su información genética debo admitir que el cerdo tiene razón.

—No lo llames cerdo... —el reclamo hizo que el rubio arqueara una ceja con incredulidad, confirmando que su comandante y amigo de la infancia estaba más que un poco obsesionado con aquel príncipe.

—Silencio —se acercó a donde estaba el moreno y le arrancó las sábanas de la mano, dejándolo desnudo sobre la cama. Eso hizo que la furia se mostrara en el rostro del comandante, pero no se movió ni un ápice.

—Hace unos días el príncipe Eros me suplicó por su planeta y para que te convenciera de no cometer la estupidez que piensas cometer con él. A pesar de que sigo pensando que es un asqueroso cerdo, su petición me pareció sensata, así que me tomé la molestia de confirmar sus reclamos. Esos papeles lo confirman, pero sé que no eres un hombre de palabras sino de hechos. Así que no te lo tomes personal.

Yuri dio un profundo suspiro, como si se preparara para hacer algo que realmente le disgustaba, luego, sin previo aviso, acarició el muslo de Eros, desde la rodilla hasta la entrepierna.

El efecto no se hizo esperar, Eros cerró los ojos y gimió de placer, excitado repentinamente por el toque. Cuando la caricia terminó el moreno sintió que quería morir y se llevó las manos al rostro, avergonzado por su propia reacción. Victor parecía que se había vuelto de piedra sentado en la silla.

—No voy a aprobar que te cases con él.


	7. Eros Mistake 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

Si no apruebas que me case con él entonces lo tomaré prisionero.

—Tengo el poder de reclamar cualquier prisionero.

—Solo inténtalo.

—¿Me estás amenazando?

Victor se quedó en silencio. Su príncipe podía ser bastante testarudo cuando quería.

—Eso jamás. Pero sabes que siempre obtengo lo que quiero.

Eros finalmente recuperó la compostura, lo suficiente para volver a cubrirse un poco.

—Lo haré... —susurró. Ambos rubios lo miraron, uno con enojo y el otro con una sonrisa que se comenzaba a formar —pero habrá condiciones.

—No hay nada que evite que seas condenado a muerte si eres infiel —sentenció el príncipe Yuri.

—Ya lo sé. No se trata de eso.

—Entonces di de qué se trata —el tono de Victor era levemente ansioso, aunque solo el príncipe de Ursa podría reconocerlo. Eros esperó a que el príncipe diera su permiso.

—Me casaré contigo si se concreta la alianza entre los planetas y si juras que la respetarás sin importar lo que pase conmigo.

Victor estaba a punto de gritar que aceptaba, pero Yuri hizo un gesto imperativo que lo silenció.

—Así que piensas sacrificarte por tu planeta.

—Sí.

—Te casarás por compromiso, no porque sientas algo real por Victor. ¿Correcto? —la pregunta dejó a Eros callado y Victor se levantó de la silla para enfrentar al joven.

—¿A qué viene el interrogatorio?

—No es para avergonzarlo, es para que tú entiendas en qué te estás metiendo, Vitya. No quiero que luego vengas a decirme que te ha roto el corazón porque haré que te den de azotes hasta borrarte la memoria.

—Eres muy cruel, Yuratchka.

—Me fastidian los comandantes imbéciles.

—¿Quieres ser mi padrino de bodas?

—Christophe será tu padrino, yo no voy a mancharme las manos con toda esta mierda —el príncipe casi corrió hacia la puerta para alejarse de un comandante que parecía flotar en las nubes ignorando olímpicamente la situación a su alrededor.

—Eros... ¿te gustaría vestirte te blanco?

—¿Eh?

Desde ese momento Victor olvidó que era el comandante de la flota más poderosa de ese lado de la galaxia. Parecía haber sido reemplazado por un idiota de ojos alegres y sonrisa de corazón. Casi todo lo que hacía lo hacía llevando a Eros del brazo mientras el moreno parecía sumirse más y más en la depresión.

Los preparativos de la boda comenzaron sin pérdida de tiempo y el comandante se encargó de que fuera el evento más grandioso, apenas un poco menos que la coronación misma del príncipe.

—Victor... necesito ir a mi nave —el hombre lo miró con recelo mal disimulado y Eros se temió lo peor.

—¿Para qué necesitas ir a tu nave?

—Quiero hablar con mi séquito a solas.

—Iré contigo.

—Victor... quiero hablar con ellos a solas.

—Si intentas huir antes de la boda arrasaré con todo y con todos- —Eros lo interrumpió con un beso, evitando la aparente pataleta del comandante.

—Ya lo sé. Destruirás a mi gente y a mi planeta. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Pero si no voy a regresar tengo que designar al nuevo príncipe. Tengo una hermana, pero ella no quiere saber nada del trono, así que necesito dejar un sucesor.

—No necesitas pensar en eso. Tú podrías tener un sucesor conmigo. Si así lo quisieras. Contamos con la tecnología para eso —Eros se le quedó mirando fijamente, con los ojos como dos huevos duros, intentando entender lo que quería decirle el comandante.

—Quiero decir que podemos tener hijos sin necesidad de una madre, solo tu material genético y el mío —Eros se sintió un poco mareado y sacudió la cabeza sin poderlo creer.

—Sabes... ahora sí necesito hablar con mi séquito. Prometo que no tardaré mucho y prometo que no me iré.


	8. Eros Mistake 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

Eros entró a la habitación que le servía como estancia dentro de su nave. La misma estaba anclada a la nave principal y no se le permitía moverse. Fue directo a donde estaba la misteriosa cápsula empotrada en la pared y comenzó a marcar el código. Sabía que era su última alternativa para poder salir vivo de aquel lugar, aunque le causara dolor utilizarla.

No tardó mucho en liberar el contenido y por unos instantes se quedó absorto, observando detenidamente.

—Perdóname por involucrarte —susurró, sintiendo que llorar era lo más hipócrita que podía hacer en esos momentos.

Continuó los preparativos y cuando todo estuvo listo, su séquito entró al cuarto a darle los últimos toques a su plan.

Tiempo más tarde volvía a encontrarse con Victor en los jardines interiores de la nave. El hombre lo recibió con un beso y un muy efusivo abrazo.

—Volviste —suspiró contra su cuello, visiblemente aliviado y Eros le devolvió el abrazo con gentileza.

—Mi séquito desea regresar, si posible antes de la boda —le informó. Aquello no le sentó nada bien al comandante, quien lo interpretó como un signo de repudio al príncipe.

—¿Van a abandonarte? —Eros sonrió levemente.

—No. Ellos fracasaron en su misión de llevarme de regreso a casa. Tú decidiste todo esto sin siquiera consultar con mis padres. Ellos deberán asumir la responsabilidad y pagar la culpa de mi decisión. Es la ley —Victor abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Realmente había olvidado todo el protocolo al decidir casarse con Eros sin siquiera consultar con sus propios reyes acerca de las repercusiones.

El planeta de Eros, Arce Glacies, era uno rico en recursos, pero pobre en defensa, así que dependían de las alianzas con otros planetas. No había estudiado esas alianzas para saber a quién se echaría de enemigo ahora que había forzado al príncipe a casarse con él. Maldijo en su mente.

—Bien... dejaré que salgan. Realmente me olvidé de todo y de todos. ¿Crees que tus padres me quieran dar su aprobación? —Eros dio un resoplido molesto, pero evitó caer en aquella discusión. Con que permitiera que su séquito regresara a casa sería más que suficiente para su plan. Tan pronto la nave estuviera fuera de alcance activarían la máxima velocidad. Posiblemente tardarían dos días en estar a salvo.

—Eso me recuerda... en mi planeta existe una tradición para las bodas. Requiere que estemos alejados el uno del otro por al menos un día antes de la boda. No es algo que me guste, pero es conveniente porque así me permite relajarme.

—Lo que quieras, Eros. ¿Un día dices? Será difícil para mí, pero lo haré. ¿Hay alguna otra tradición que debamos cumplir?

—No... somos un planeta bastante relajado. ¿Tienen alguna tradición en Ursa Blanca? Tal vez debas hablarme de ellas no sea que termine muerto en menos de una semana —el tono de Eros era amargo por demás y no pasó desapercibido al comandante.

—Ursa es un planeta muy tradicional, pero yo... no lo soy. Lo más importante que debes recordar es que la infidelidad se paga con la muerte. Si yo te soy infiel lo pagaré mucho más rápido, por ser ciudadano. Ni siquiera el príncipe podría librarme de ese castigo. Pero no te preocupes, eso no va a pasar.

—No estoy preocupado por ti, sino por mí. Sabes exactamente a qué me refiero. Tu capricho solo logrará acabar conmigo —Victor lo abrazó con suavidad.

—Me encargaré de que eso no ocurra.

—¿Acaso piensas ponerme un cinturón de castidad? —la mirada sorprendida del comandante le dijo que sí había pensado en ello y Eros se soltó del abrazo del hombre. —Si tus tradiciones no me matan, terminaré haciéndolo yo mismo. Realmente solo te interesa tu beneficio en todo esto.

—Eros...

—Ya di mi palabra, no te preocupes... fue mi error y se supone que debo pagarlo, ¿no? Quisiera estar solo.

—No puedo hacer eso.

—¿Ni siquiera me darás la dignidad de llorar a solas?

—No es para tanto. Ser fiel no es tan difícil.

—Ser fiel no es difícil cuando hay amor de por medio —Victor lo soltó. La declaración lo había herido a quemarropa. Yuratchka ya se lo había advertido y aunque Eros no lo había dicho de frente, lo acababa de insinuar.

—Ve... —Eros no perdió tiempo en alejarse y regresar a su habitación mientras Victor se quedaba en el jardín, con un sentimiento muy extraño en su pecho, intentando entender lo que estaba pasando.


	9. Eros Mistake 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

Los preparativos de la boda continuaron sin percances y en apenas dos días todo estuvo listo para la ceremonia. Y aunque Eros parecía distante, a Victor parecía no importarle en lo absoluto. Lo único que había cambiado era que en las noches le permitía retirarse a dormir sin molestarlo, tal como Eros lo había pedido.

—Vitya, ¿estás seguro de lo que quieres hacer? —le preguntó su segundo al mando, Christophe, la víspera de la boda.

—Todo está listo para mañana. ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

—No me hagas caso. Solo déjame invitarte esta noche, soy el padrino de bodas y no podría permitir que te resignes a una vida de castidad sin recordarte todo lo que te vas a perder.

—¿Qué? —Victor realmente había olvidado cómo eran las bodas en Ursa Blanca. Nadie en su sano juicio deseaba perderse la despedida y siendo que después de eso no tendrían oportunidad alguna de ser infieles, so pena de muerte.

—Te preparé una fiesta de despedida y no puedes faltar. El príncipe Yuri ya me dio su consentimiento y me pidió que te arrastrara a la fiesta de ser necesario.

—Maldición, Chris... —intentó rehusarse. Las cosas no le iban tan bien como quería, pero su amigo no sabía nada al respecto.

—Nada de peros.

El comandante fue arrastrado a lo que sería su último día de soltero mientras Eros permanecía atrincherado en su habitación.

En la fiesta fue que Victor se percató de todos los regalos que le habían enviado para su casamiento, había oro, hermosos esclavos y esclavas, tecnología para sus naves e incluso soldados elites para su ejército. Todos querían agradar al comandante con regalos, sin embargo, él solo quería una cosa y era que el príncipe Eros le fuera fiel por su voluntad.

—Chris... ¿alguna vez te enamoraste?

—Claro que sí, de ti, pero nunca me hiciste caso así que decidí tirarte al olvido —Victor le dio un leve codazo mientras ambos reían. —¿A qué viene la pregunta, comandante? —el aludido movió su trago con lentitud mientras observaba a las bailarinas exóticas que Chris había conseguido para su fiesta.

—¿Dónde está Yuratchka? Pensé que le gustaría ver los regalos.

—Dijo que pasaría más tarde, cuando estuvieras borracho.

—Entonces no debe tardar porque ya casi lo estoy —acto seguido comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa. Christophe sabía lo que se venía. Cuando el comandante tomaba se volvía toda una bestia salvaje y no dejaba cuerpo sin probar. La noche se iba a poner buena, en su opinión.

Se comenzó a quitar la ropa también, siguiendo los pasos de su comandante y pronto estuvo totalmente borracho, arreguindado del cuello de un extraño que le sonreía como si fuera lo más sabroso de todo el lugar. Victor por su parte comenzó a bailar con varias de las esclavas nuevas, haciéndolas reír de lo lindo. Aquello le hacía olvidar que se casaría al día siguiente con alguien que en realidad no le importaba mucho su bienestar en una unión forzada.

Pero en su mente se decía que podía, si quería, cambiar a aquel príncipe de escasa reputación y convertirlo en todo lo que quería. Tal vez tendría que ponerle un cinturón de castidad, pero realmente eso era lo de menos.

Por otro lado, de vuelta en la habitación del príncipe Eros, alguien marcaba el código de seguridad y abría la puerta de la habitación. Justo en esos momentos el moreno dormía profundamente y la figura se acercó a su lado. Sin hacer ruido sacó una jeringa metálica y la clavó ágilmente en el cuello del moreno.

—Con esto se resolverán tus problemas, cerdo —gruñó nada más y nada menos que el príncipe de Ursa Blanca, Yuri Plisetsky.


	10. Eros Mistake 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

Yuri estaba a punto de inyectar el contenido de la jeringa que había clavado en el cuello de Eros cuando se percató de que el hombre ni siquiera parecía haber sentido el pinchazo que debía ser muy doloroso. Se quedó quieto por unos instantes y luego se sintió como un imbécil. Sacó la jeringa repentinamente y le gritó al moreno.

—¡Maldito cerdo! ¿Ya estás muerto o qué? —la substancia que había estado a punto de inyectarle había sido creada por sus médicos en un intento por controlar el deseo sexual del príncipe.

No entendía bien por qué quería ayudarlo, pero tampoco era como si la substancia fuera perfecta. Posiblemente le quitaría absolutamente todo el deseo sexual y ese era un riesgo que Yuri estaba dispuesto a correr. Sin embargo, había algo raro allí.

—Oye, cerdo, despierta —lo movió con fuerza y luego de un buen rato comenzó a preocuparse. Sabía que estaba vivo, había verificado su pulso, y su cuerpo estaba a temperatura normal. Se preguntó si tan solo era un caso de sueño pesado. Cuando fue incapaz de despertarlo terminó haciendo una llamada de emergencia al equipo médico de la nave, pidiendo que fueran extremadamente discretos y que no le dijeran nada al comandante.

—¿Qué es lo que está mal con él? —preguntó luego de un buen rato, pero los médicos no pudieron darle respuesta. Su cuerpo estaba bien, no había signos de estrés, ni siquiera había substancia alguna ajena a su cuerpo. Eros simplemente parecía estar profundamente dormido o inconsciente.

Los médicos aún continuaban haciendo análisis cuando uno de ellos captó una débil señal cerca de la frente del príncipe.

—Parece una señal de comunicación —comentó uno de ellos. Minutos después de haber sentido aquello el príncipe despertaba restregándose los ojos.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué están aquí? —apenas hablar recibió un golpe de palma abierta en la frente de un muy enojado Yuri.

—¿Qué crees que haces desmayándote mientras duermes? —la verdad, Eros no podía simplemente decirle al príncipe lo que había sucedido, tenía que ver mucho con su plan.

—Yo... estaba muy cansado... el comandante no me ha dado descanso desde que llegué —mintió mientras ocultaba la mirada de la del príncipe de Ursa Blanca para evitar más interrogatorios.

—Me estás ocultando algo —lo había tomado del cabello de la nuca haciendo que Eros se estremeciera y cerrara los ojos. —¡No cierres los ojos y habla!

—Alteza, es mejor que lo deje descansar. Mañana será un día bastante ocupado para el príncipe.

—Puede descansar, en la sección de enfermería. Llévenlo allá y monitoréenlo.

El príncipe Yuri salió de la recámara por demás molesto. Había algo mal con el príncipe, pero no podía ponerle el dedo aún. La boda ya se le venía encima y no había podido arreglar nada. —¡Maldición!

Ya estaba a punto de ir también a la sección de enfermería de la nave para ordenar más exámenes al moreno cuando escuchó las risas en el pasillo principal. Un muy borracho Victor venía acompañado de algunas de las sirvientas, semi desnudo y riendo a carcajadas. Christophe había seguido sus órdenes al pie de la letra.

—¡Yuraaaatchkaaaa! —gritó al verlo y se le lanzó encima. Intentó esquivarlo, pero le fue imposible.

—¡Apestas!

—¡Ayúdame, Yura! No me quieren dejar ver a mi Eros.

—Prometiste que lo dejarías en paz esta noche —gruñó mientras intentaba quitárselo de encima. Victor solo reía y dejaba caer su peso muerto sobre el príncipe. Las sirvientas también intentaban quitárselo, pero el cuerpo del comandante era demasiado para ellas.

Ya estaba a punto de llamar a la seguridad de la nave cuando de pronto el peso de Victor desapareció de encima suyo. Al mirar nuevamente se encontró con el rostro serio de uno de los invitados a la despedida. Los ojos castaño oscuro lo fijaron en su lugar y se le escapó un gemido de sorpresa.

—Permítame ayudar, alteza —la voz profunda resonó en el pecho de Yuri, causando una impresión que duraría más de lo que se podía imaginar. Asintió algo cohibido y le mostró el camino a la habitación del comandante donde luego de dejarlo durmiendo en la cama se atrevió a preguntar el nombre del desconocido.

—Eres uno de los invitados de Christophe, creo que no hemos sido presentados.

—Otabek Altin, alteza. General de Uzbek.


	11. Eros Mistake 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

Victor despertó con un soberano dolor de cabeza y unas enormes ojeras. Al parecer había estado de juerga toda la noche hasta el amanecer. Se sorprendió al descubrir que estaba solo en la cama hasta que recordó que era el día de la boda.

—Este va a ser un día de mierda —se dijo a sí mismo ocultando la cabeza en la almohada. Un llamado a su puerta lo hizo parpadear confundido, parecía que era urgente. Miró el reloj sobre la cabecera y se sentó en el borde de la cama malhumorado. Había dormido demás. Seguramente el toque insistente era su séquito de boda para ayudarlo a verse presentable. Se levantó con un aire de resignación poco usual en él. De pronto ya no estaba tan seguro de querer entrar en un matrimonio forzado. ¿Y si realmente terminaba condenando al príncipe?

Permitió que el séquito entrara a su habitación y dejó que lo arreglaran mientras también le servían algo para la resaca.

Estuvo listo mucho antes de lo previsto y pensó que podría escabullirse para ver al príncipe, para su sorpresa, la habitación del moreno estaba vacía. Cuando quiso saber a dónde había ido los soldados le dijeron simplemente que estaba preparándose para la boda junto con el príncipe de Ursa Blanca.

—Yuratchka, siempre tan entrometido —refunfuñó, luego de eso no tuvo más remedio que esperar a que comenzara el evento.

Eros, por su parte, se encontraba muy nervioso. Había pasado toda la noche en el ala médica y el príncipe de Ursa no se le había despegado del lado. Sentía que en cualquier momento su plan sería descubierto. Lo único que podía hacer era rogar para que eso no sucediera. Una vez él y el comandante completaran el juramento de bodas el plan habría sido un éxito, pero si lo descubrían antes de eso todo estaría perdido.

—¿Qué te pasa, cerdo? —Eros dio un largo suspiro al escuchar nuevamente aquella palabra. Le recordaba lo sucio que se sentía en esos momentos.

—Solo son los nervios —murmuró mientras uno de los sirvientes le colocaba las medias. Cerró los ojos y se concentró para no causar otra escena. De repente sintió que le pegaban en la cabeza y abrió los ojos con molestia para encontrarse con un rubio bastante airado.

—Si es tan difícil para ti controlarte lo hubieras dicho antes —Eros se sintió doblemente mortificado, pero agradeció que Yuri ordenara a los sirvientes que no lo tocaran. También agradeció el hecho de que lo ayudara a prepararse con el mínimo de contacto. Su hipersensibilidad era causada por la parte del plan que estaba a punto de concretarse y se alentó a sí mismo pensando que tan solo estaba a horas de que todo terminara.

Cuando ambos príncipes estuvieron listos fueron escoltados a un salón especial, cerca del salón de bodas para esperar sin ser molestados.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó de forma inusual y algo cohibido el rubio.

—¿Por qué me ayudas? Pensé que te sentirías satisfecho de que recibiera el pago por mi error.

—No es solo tu error. Mi comandante también es un terco y su terquedad no tiene por qué acabar en el exterminio de un planeta completo.

—Haré lo mejor que esté a mi alcance.

—¿Y eso será encerrarte en tu habitación como si fuera una caja de cristal? Eres tan imbécil como mi comandante. ¿Realmente no sabes qué te pasó anoche?

—Nunca me había pasado algo así antes, por eso pienso que es el agotamiento de los últimos días —el príncipe Yuri no parecía estar del todo convencido, pero igual lo dejó pasar.

El momento de ir a la boda llegó y el rubio se puso en pie, tendiéndole la mano a Eros quien lo miró confundido.

—Eres un príncipe, sería estúpido que alguien de menor rango te entregara al estúpido del comandante. Yo seré quien te entregue.

Eros terminó sonriendo, una sonrisa aguada que hizo que Yuri enrojeciera de la vergüenza.

—Gracias... —susurró, tomando la mano del rubio y volvió a sonreír al ver que las orejas del joven se ponían rojas también —...es todo un honor. Ojalá pudiéramos...

Las palabras del príncipe Eros fueron cortadas por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose para permitirles pasar al área de la boda. El moreno apretó con fuerza la mano del rubio sin poder evitarlo y luego comenzaron a caminar.


	12. Eros Mistake 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

Victor contuvo el aliento tan pronto logró tener a la vista a su futuro esposo. Eros se había negado a vestirse de blanco, diciendo que el blanco era un color que hacía mucho había dejado de quedarle. En cambio, llevaba una chaqueta de corte militar en color azul profundo que le llegaba abajo de la cadera. Una correa negra doble, unida en el centro por un broche de plata con un zafiro en el centro. La chaqueta tenía un corte levemente puntiagudo en los hombros y el cuello de la misma era alto en la parte de atrás, cerrándose en forma de pétalo al frente con otro broche de zafiro. Los pantalones eran pegados al cuerpo, de color negro, y caían por dentro de unas botas de corte también militar, altas hasta la rodilla y de color azul oscuro, también adornadas con zafiros en el borde superior.

Eros también tenía una capa, en el mismo material que la chaqueta, adornada de un hombro al otro con pequeñas cadenas negras y otro broche de zafiro incrustado en plata. Las mangas de la chaqueta le cubrían la muñeca y la mitad de la mano, terminando en un suave pico que señalaba al dedo del corazón. Finalmente, el moreno llevaba una máscara de plata trabajada en filigrana que entrelazaba zafiros y diamantes y que solo cumplía con el propósito de ocultar su rostro como lo haría un velo.

El príncipe Yuri simplemente vestía un atuendo en material sintético blanco, simple y sencillo, sobre sus hombros una capa semi transparente que cubría sutilmente su figura, tachonada con pequeños diamantes que brillaban como estrellas. En su cabeza una pequeña corona con el símbolo de Ursa Blanca. Victor no pudo evitar pensar que Eros se habría visto igual de hermoso que el príncipe si se hubiera vestido de blanco, pero aquel atuendo oscuro lo hacía ver peligroso y salvaje a la vez y eso, de cierta forma, lo atraía más que la inocencia de su príncipe.

Victor, por su parte, llevaba su uniforme de gala blanco y dorado que lo hacía ver mucho mayor de lo que realmente era, pero le daba un aire de distinción que apreciaba.

Aquella era la visión más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto en toda su vida. Quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que se casaba con el hombre más hermoso, más sensual, más dulce de toda la galaxia. Claro que Yuri se había encargado de recordarle que también era el hombre al que menos conocía de toda la galaxia.

Pero remediaría eso tan pronto fuera posible. Quería conocer absolutamente todo de él. Su mente parecía no querer aceptar aún el hecho de que lo estaba obligando a casarse con él en un matrimonio forzado y bajo amenaza.

Cuando Eros llegó a su lado y Yuri lo puso en su brazo, sintió que el pecho iba a reventarle. Eso hizo que no pudiera discernir la mirada triste y aguada del moreno bajo la máscara.

Lo sostuvo con alegría y le dio una sonrisa tonta que Eros no pudo responder. Todo parecía suceder con lentitud mientras él intentaba pensar en lo que vendría después, la luna de miel. Dejaría a todos en la recepción de ser necesario, aunque imaginaba que Yuri ya se las había arreglado para que eso no sucediera. Sin embargo, él siempre hacía lo que quería, así que ya encontraría la forma de escaparse antes.

Cuando llegó el momento de besar a su prometido, le quitó la máscara con cuidado, viendo los ojos de Eros sin nada que los opacara, solo entonces notó las lágrimas que trataban ferozmente de no resbalar por las mejillas del moreno.


	13. Eros Mistake 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

—No llores, por favor... —le suplicó Victor. Si había algo que no podría soportar era que en esos momentos Eros le recordara lo infeliz que era a causa del compromiso.

—Lo siento... es... la emoción. Nunca pensé que llegaría a verme en esta situación —Victor se inclinó hacia él y lo besó con delicadeza, beso que Eros respondió apretándose contra su cuerpo. Apenas se separaron el lugar irrumpió en vítores y algarabía, música y gritos.

Eros se sujetó del brazo de Victor con fuerza. Ya estaban casados, lo que pasara de ahora en adelante no era nada, su plan se había concretado. El alivio que aquello le causaba casi le había hecho perder la fuerza para sostenerse en pie. Justo en esos momentos Victor decidió levantarlo entre sus brazos, haciendo que se sonrojara fuertemente.

—¡Victor! —jadeó sorprendido.

—Puedes llamarme querido.

—Eres un tonto...

—Bailemos, así puedo pensar en una forma de escabullirme contigo de este lugar —el comandante lo llevó entre el grupo que festejaba la reciente unión hasta una pequeña plataforma de la cual el resto se mantuvo alejado. Una música cálida y alegre comenzó a sonar mientras Victor depositaba a Eros en el suelo con reverencia y le quitaba la capa.

El príncipe Yuri los observaba desde lejos mientras los invitados felicitaban a los recién casados.

—Me casaré por lo civil —se dijo a sí mismo en ese momento, aun cuando sabía que solo por ser el príncipe, si alguna vez contraía nupcias, todo sería público. —O tal vez me fuge.

—¿Por qué quiere escapar de sus deberes? ¿No es mejor disfrutarlos? —se giró con sorpresa para ver quién osaba interrumpir su diálogo no tan interno para encontrarse con el hombre que le había ayudado a llevar al comandante a su habitación la noche anterior.

—Bah, ¿quién disfruta de sus obligaciones?

—¿Será que hay algo que este humilde general pueda hacer para deshacer el miasma negativo de esta ocasión?

—¿...miasma? —la sonrisa ladeada en el rostro del general Altin le decía al príncipe que el hombre solo intentaba alegrarlo.

—Bailar, eso me gustaría mucho —le tendió una mano finamente enguantada y el general la tomó sin hacerse esperar.

Todo parecía ir perfectamente bien hasta que Eros tuvo que sujetarse del brazo de Victor, evidentemente mareado. El suceso apenas atrajo la atención de los invitados, pero el comandante se preocupó en extremo por lo que decidió que descansaran un poco.

—Eros, amor, ¿te sientes bien? —se sentaron a la mesa de los novios y Victor notó algo en el cuello de su esposo cuando éste se recostó de su pecho y ladeó la cabeza lo suficiente para mostrar una pequeña marca. Victor se temió todo lo peor del mundo, principalmente, que alguien había intentado envenenar a su esposo para matarlo durante la boda. Intentó no parecer desesperado, pero quería llevarlo a la sección de enfermería de inmediato.

—¿Qué es esto que tienes en el cuello, amor?

—¿Qué tengo en el cuello? —preguntó confundido el moreno.

—Parece un piquete, pero no tenemos insectos en la nave. ¿No recuerdas nada?

—No en particular.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a ver al doctor?

—Los doctores me revisaron anoche, todo está bien.

—¿Cómo que anoche?

—Sí... no te preocupes, el príncipe estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo —eso pareció tranquilizar un poco al comandante, pero el que Yuri no le hubiera mencionado que Eros estuvo en la enfermería no le daba buena espina.

Uno de los sirvientes se acercó a la pareja y se inclinó respetuosamente. Tenía un mensaje para ambos.

—Su alteza, comandante, tenemos una comunicación de parte de Arce Glacies. Quieren felicitarlos.

Victor se aseguró que Eros estuviera cómodamente apoyado en su brazo antes de dirigirse al centro de comunicaciones. Al llegar se sorprendió de ver a su príncipe también allí, acompañado de un moreno de mirada seria.

—¿Sucede algo, Yuratchka? —preguntó confundido y Yuri le pidió que se sentara. Su cara reflejaba una molestia infinita y eso lo preocupó aún más. Sin embargo, cuando la comunicación fue puesta en la pantalla, Victor se quedó de una pieza.

—Felicitaciones, amor —lo saludó Eros desde el otro lado de la pantalla, un par de galaxias más allá de la suya, justo desde el planeta de Arce Glacies. Bajó la vista hasta el moreno que estaba aún apoyado en su brazo y que miraba la pantalla. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando ambos morenos hablaron al únísono. —Victor, este es mi regalo de bodas. Espero que puedas perdonarme.


	14. Eros Mistake 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

—¡Qué demonios! —exclamó el príncipe de Ursa, furioso más allá de lo que nunca había estado mientras que Victor parecía incapaz de reaccionar. —¡Fuera! Salgan todos, ¡ahora! ¡Si alguno osa siquiera hacer un comentario al respecto lo pagará con su vida! ¡Largo!

El general Otabek estaba a punto de salir también cuando Yuri lo detuvo sutilmente. Le respondió con una corta reverencia, llevándose la mano al pecho en señal de lealtad al rubio.

La comunicación continuó luego que todos salieran. Era extraño escuchar ambos príncipes de Arces Glacies hablando en total sincronía.

—En vista de que el comandante no quería ceder, no me dejó otra alternativa. El Eros que está ahora en Ursa Blanca y que está, por todas las leyes del planeta, casado con el comandante, es un clon biológico mio.

—¡Cómo te atreves! —gritó el rubio, demasiado fuera de sí mismo como para controlarse.

—Su cuerpo no sufre de mi condición. Los genetistas de Arce Glacies se encargaron de perfeccionar su base genética para poder erradicar mi condición de su cuerpo. Fue creado para ser mi reemplazo, por lo que, bajo las leyes de mi planeta, tiene los mismos derechos y responsabilidades que yo. También tiene el mismo poder que tengo como príncipe. En caso de mi muerte o en caso de la muerte del rey antes de la mía, él heredaría el trono.

—No lo entiendo... —susurró Victor —¿cómo puede comportarse como tú si solo es un clon?

—En estos momentos lo controlo a través de una señal. Príncipe Yuri, esa señal fue la que casi descubrieron sus médicos anoche. Cortaré la señal luego que termine esta comunicación y así él podrá actuar indepentiente de mí. No podrá ser controlado de nuevo a través de ninguna frecuencia. Lamentablemente, al estar tan lejos, la señal se ha ido debilitando un poco y yo también. Por eso los médicos no podían despertarlo.

—¡Eres un cobarde de mierda! —volvió a gritar el príncipe, extrañamente dolido con toda la situación. Eros sonrió levemente. Sabía que el enojo del rubio no era porque quisiera matarlo. El príncipe Yuri había querido, por así decirlo, resolver su situación, no solo por Victor. Aunque fuera de un modo huraño, el rubio le había tomado algo de cariño.

—Yuri... gracias por querer ayudarme... Por favor, dale una oportunidad, él no es como yo. Y no lo llames cerdo, ¿quieres? —la mirada de Eros se suavizó y luego se dirigió al comandante.

—Victor, él sabe hacer todo lo que yo sé hacer. Solo tenle paciencia. Realmente será su primera vez con alguien —aquello hizo que Victor bajara la cabeza, tal vez procesando lo que estaba sucediendo, tal vez incapaz de mirar a los presentes a la cara. —Gracias por aguantar toda la semana.

Aquello hizo que Victor finalmente reventara, una expresión salvaje en su cara.

—¡Yo no me enamoré de un clon tuyo! Realmente quiero estar a tu lado —aquella era la primera vez que Victor le expresaba con sinceridad sus deseos y saberlo le estaba pegando fuerte al moreno. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla sin sentirla al ver que el general estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo. 

—Querías algo que era imposible, amor —susurró. 

—¡No me llames así! ¡El único que puede llamarme así es mi esposo! Será mejor que te subas a una de tus malditas naves y te pongas en camino o iré a buscarte y eso no te va a gustar —en ese momento Eros recordó la razón por la que había tenido que hacer todo aquello y su rostro se tornó como una máscara, sin odio y sin tristeza, tan solo era el príncipe del planeta que acababa de poner a salvo. 

—Victor... descubrirás que todos los acuerdos firmados son totalmente legales y obligatorios. Debo terminar la comunicación.

—¡Eros! —gritó el comandante acercándose al monitor con desesperación.

—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, Victor. Te amo —sonrió al decir aquello, logrando con aquel tiro de gracia que Victor terminara de perder los estribos.

—¡Eros! Maldita sea. Eros... por favor... —el monitor se apagó repentinamente y Victor giró para ver al clon del príncipe mirándolo fijamente. Eros había dicho que en esos momentos lo controlaba a la distancia, seguramente sentían lo mismo en ese instante. Se abalanzó sobre el clon y lo sujetó del cuello con la intención de estrangularlo, más su resolución murió al mirarlo a los ojos negros, inundados en lágrimas.

—Perdóname, amor —susurró el clon y el hombre supo que esa era la verdadera despedida de Eros. Lo pegó a su cuerpo y lo besó con desespero, esperando retenerlo por unos segundos más. Finalmente, el cuerpo entre sus brazos perdió las fuerzas y tuvo que sostenerlo. Lágrimas amargas bajaron por sus mejillas mientras acunaba el cuerpo inconsciente de su esposo impostor.


	15. Eros Mistake 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

El príncipe Yuri parecía en esos momentos capaz de ordenar un ataque directo al planeta de Eros. Se sentía traicionado y odiaba la sensación. ¿Y cómo se atrevía aquel príncipe a hacer ver que él había intentado ayudarlo?

—Vitya, llévalo a la habitación hasta que despierte. Yo tengo que regresar a tu fiesta y ver qué me invento para que los invitados disculpen tu ausencia. Sería humillante que se enteraran de lo sucedido. ¿Necesitas ayuda con él?

—No, sería una deshonra si alguien aparte de mi lo tocara ahora, aunque no sea el verdadero príncipe —el comandante recogió el cuerpo de su actual esposo y lo llevó a su habitación mientras Yuri y aquella persona que él aun desconocía lo acompañaba.

Con todo lo sucedido no había reparado en la identidad del extraño. Eso no era bueno, él era el comandante, el que protegía al príncipe de Ursa Blanca. Se había distraído grandemente con el príncipe Eros. El camino de regreso a su habitación se le hizo extremadamente largo y cuando finalmente estuvo en la privacidad de su alcoba, puso el cuerpo inconsciente sobre la cama.

Lo observó detenidamente, intentando descubrir alguna diferencia entre el clon y Eros, pero, a decir verdad, no era como si conociera al moreno tan profundamente y de memoria.

—Eres un imbécil, un maldito imbécil —gimió tapándose la cara con los puños. Si lo que Eros había dicho era cierto, aunque aquel fuera su clon, todos los acuerdos que habían hecho eran válidos. Tendría que consultarlo con Yuri y ver si todo era legal, aunque fuera un cuerpo diferente.

—Pero no es un cuerpo diferente... —y ahí estaba el detalle. El cuerpo del clon tenía el mismo material genético de Eros. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que el clon despertara. Tendría que buscarle un nombre, no iba a llamarlo clon todo el tiempo, le recordaría el engaño que acababa de vivir.

Tardó lo que le pareció una eternidad hasta que el clon de Eros abrió los ojos y regresó al mundo consciente. Victor se quedó callado esperando a que fuera él quien dijera la primera palabra. Eso le dio tiempo a despertar propiamente y de sentarse sobre la cama.

—¿Qué sucedió? —susurró el clon llevándose una mano a la cabeza como si le doliera fuertemente, luego comenzó a decir cosas que a Victor le parecieron más incoherencias que nada. —Hora de inicio... once y cuarenta minutos, posición, espacio exterior de Ursa Blanca, acompañante, comandante Victor Nikiforov, situación actual... —al decir lo último se detuvo y observó detenidamente a Victor.

—Dilo —lo retó el comandante.

—Situación actual... —el clon se llevó una mano al cuello como si lo protegiera —mejor guardo silencio.

—Es nuestra boda... mejor dicho, mía y del príncipe Eros. Pero tú eres el suplente —la rabia era evidente en el tono de Victor.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Podemos regresar a la fiesta... aunque todo indica que rechazas mi compañía —Victor lo tomó repentinamente por el brazo y lo zarandeó un poco.

—No quieras pasarte de listo —los ojos del clon se abrieron asustados y emitió un pequeño quejido. Luego bajó la cabeza en señal de sumisión.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Eros —susurró mirando a la cama mientras Victor apretaba su brazo enojado.

—¡No puedes llamarte Eros mientras el original esté vivo! Maldición.

—Lo siento... pero según las leyes de Arce Glacies, mi nombre es Eros.

—Me rehúso a llamarte por el nombre del original, no eres más que una vil copia.

—Pero no soy una copia, soy Eros —Victor levantó el puño y el clon se cubrió el rostro con el brazo libre con una rapidez asombrosa, tanto que sorprendió a su atacante. Muy en el fondo de su mente el comandante apreció los reflejos del otro.

—Si vuelves a decir que eres él te juro que te mato con mis propias manos —lo soltó, empujándolo lejos de él y se pasó las manos por los cabellos intentando calmarse. Luego pensó en lo estúpido que era. Había armado la boda del milenio, se había jactado de que tendría al mejor esposo y Eros se había burlado de él olímpicamente. Si iba a ser el hazmerreír por casarse con un príncipe de legendaria promiscuidad, ahora sería el hazmerreír por casarse con su clon. Nadie podía enterarse de ello. Todo tenía que seguir según lo planeado.

La boda debía continuar hasta las últimas consecuencias y que nadie dudara que estaba casado legalmente con Eros. Luego inventaría una historia de cómo el moreno estaba de vuelta en su planeta, tal vez a Yuri o a Christophe se les ocurriera algo. —Yuratchka —recordó que el príncipe de Ursa estaba a punto de disculparlo por desaparecer de su propia boda. No podía dejar que lo hiciera y que todos quedaran en ridículo.

—¿Sabes bailar? —preguntó al moreno que aún temblaba del susto sobre la cama. Lo vio desenroscarse de su posición, darle una mirada de sorpresa y asentir con rapidez. —Entonces vamos, no voy a desaparecer de mi propia recepción.


	16. Eros Mistake 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

El príncipe Yuri examinó la multitud que esperaban ansiosas el regreso del comandante y su flamante esposo y maldijo en silencio. Luego sintió un leve toque en su brazo y saltó levemente, sin embargo, su acompañante lo detuvo de alejarse. Al mirar al rostro del hombre le pareció ver una pequeña sonrisa, tan sutil que casi podía jurar que la estaba imaginando.

—Alteza, puedo distraerlos mientras se piensa en lo que les va a decir —le ofreció el moreno de mirada seria. Yuri no entendía por qué aquella voz se deslizaba sobre su piel como mantequilla derretida y se sintió estúpido al sentirse así cuando la situación en esos momentos era precaria.

—Si puedes hacer eso sería perfecto. ¿Cómo vas a distraerlos? —Yuri palideció levemente cuando el hombre soltó su brazo y lo rodeó, inclinándose con una mano en el vientre a modo de saludo. Luego tomó su mano sin pedir permiso y la apretó con calidez. El rubio parpadeó varias veces, sin entender lo que sucedía y se dejó llevar cuando Otabek lo llevó al centro del salón y de forma muy galante lo hizo dar una suave vuelta, colocando una mano tras su cintura. Acto seguido lo pegó un poco a su cuerpo, lo suficiente para que Yuri se sonrojara al sentir el calor del general y de pronto todos guardaron silencio alrededor de ellos.

Los músicos obedecieron de inmediato la petición implícita y comenzaron a tocar exclusivamente para el príncipe y su acompañante. El rostro de Yuri mostro un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas, haciéndolo ver mucho más tierno e inocente mientras Otabek lo hacía girar y moverse como si se deslizaran sobre nubes. La multitud alrededor de ellos se quedó viéndolos como atontada y si bien había algunos murmullos y voces apagadas, el resto eran comentarios de asombro y admiración ante la elegancia que ambos mostraban.

—Me engañaste.

—Alteza, me ofendería si no tuviera usted total y completa razón. Creo que ahora tiene al menos media hora para pensar en qué les dirá a los presentes, seguramente tardarán un poco en despertar del hechizo con el cual los tiene embelesados.

—Hablas demasiada estupidez —susurró el rubio, pero al mirar a su alrededor descubrió que era cierto. Los invitados los observaban como si estuvieran bajo un encantamiento. Eso lo hizo sentir extrañamente feliz.

—Entonces guardaré un poco de silencio mientras bailamos —bailaron por lo que le pareció una eternidad a Yuri, una eternidad que no quería que terminara. Aquel hombre tenía un encanto extraño, que resonaba con su propia forma de ser. Le propondría que se quedara un poco más en el espacio de Ursa Blanca y así poder conocerlo mejor. Sí, eso era lo que quería.

Estaban terminando el baile cuando de reojo pudo ver a Victor y el clon de Eros regresando a la recepción. No esperaba que lo hicieran, pero eso facilitaba todo. Le hizo señas a Otabek para que fueran a encontrarse con ellos tan pronto terminara el baile y así lo hicieron.

—Vitya... no tienes que hacer esto —le dijo apenas estuvo a su lado, pero sabía que Victor era terco y en esos momentos podía leerlo en sus ojos, estaba determinado a hacer que aquello funcionara.

—Está bien, Yura... mañana en la mañana podemos ver cómo afecta todo esto los acuerdos con Arce Glacies. Por el momento solo hace falta que la fiesta continúe —apretó con fuerza la cintura del clon, pegándolo a su cuerpo, pero por dentro no sentía el calor que había aprendido a sentir con el príncipe a su lado. Yuri pareció examinar a la imitación del príncipe con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, mañana está bien. Solo no te esfuerces demasiado, tal vez necesitemos declarar una guerra después de todo.

Aquello, muy en el fondo, animó a Victor. Si había una guerra contra el planeta estaba seguro de que el príncipe aparecería en persona intentando salvar su hogar de nuevo. Entonces lo tomaría prisionero y tendría el original y la copia en sus manos. Tomó al clon de la muñeca y casi lo llevó a rastras hasta el lugar donde Yuri y Otabek terminaban de bailar. Pidió algo lento, para así calmar sus pensamientos y luego de unos segundos, comenzaron a moverse al compás de la música.


	17. Eros Mistake 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

Al principio mientras bailaban, Victor lo hacía con algo de rabia. Pero según iban pasando los minutos, aquella rabia se fue calmando y decidió que, por esa noche, iba a disfrutar imaginándose que aquel era el Eros original.

No había diferencia entre ambos, los cuerpos eran igual de delgados y el ajuste de su brazo en la cintura del clon se sentía igual de familiar. La rigidez fue abandonando su cuerpo y poco a poco lo fue atrayendo más.

Cuando terminaron de bailar el clon le dio una media sonrisa que lo hizo arrugar el ceño.

—¿Haz comido algo? —preguntó y el clon pareció sorprendido.

—Sí, cuando Eros me controlaba a distancia él se encargaba de hacerme comer —la respuesta hizo que Victor diera un resoplido molesto —lo siento... no tengo mucha práctica conversando por mí mismo...

—Tu forma de hablar es irritante. Solo dime si tienes hambre o no.

—Sí, tengo hambre, no he comido nada desde la mañana —Victor lo llevó a donde estaba la comida servida sobre largas mesas y de donde podía elegir lo que quisiera, pero al cabo de un rato de mirarlo todo el moreno parecía no poder decidirse. —Sírvete algo, ¿acaso no te gusta lo que hay?

—Pues... es la primera vez que debo escoger... no sé qué debería... —Victor le pidió el plato y comenzó a servirle un poco de todo.

—Prueba todo, si algo no te gusta, no te lo comas. ¿Nunca has hecho nada por tu cuenta?

—Sí, bailar contigo —exclamó con cierta alegría y Victor arrugó el ceño aún más, cosa que lo volvió a calmar de inmediato —lo siento.

—Vamos, solo come algo, no voy a cuidarte si te enfermas.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas y muchos vinieron a felicitar a Victor. Algunos ignoraban por completo al moreno mientras otros, por cortesía, lo felicitaban también. Pero la forma en que había surgido todo los únicos que habían sido invitados eran los aliados más cercanos de Victor.

La recepción continuó hasta que más de la mitad de los invitados estuvo borracho, en ese momento el comandante decidió que era tiempo ya de retirarse. Buscó al príncipe de Ursa Blanca con la mirada, pero no pudo encontrarlo por ninguna parte, eso le extrañó y le preocupó.

—Estoy cansado, vamos a retirarnos —el moreno pareció sonrojarse levemente y luego asintió.

Apenas llegar a la alcoba Victor comenzó a desvestirse, ansioso por olvidar el día y la ceremonia, sin reparar que el moreno que lo seguía se había quedado muy quieto cerca de la puerta, con la cabeza agachada sin saber qué hacer.

Terminó desnudándose frente a él y finalmente se dirigió al cuarto de baño dejando al clon solo. Este se sentó en la cama con timidez y acarició las sábanas con lentitud. Sabía lo que vendría luego que el comandante saliera del baño. Consumar la relación era algo importante para el plan del Eros original, pero ya no lo tenía en su cabeza controlando su cuerpo y las emociones corrían por su pecho sin que alguien más las vigilara.

Se llevó una mano al broche que tenía sobre la garganta y comenzó a soltarlo con lentitud. Sus mejillas se habían sonrojado sin su permiso y los dedos le temblaban un poco, aunque no lo suficiente para hacerlo sentir torpe.

—Todo estará bien... —se dijo a sí mismo mientras se quitaba el chaleco y lo colocaba a un lado. Se sentó en la cama a quitarse las botas y las medias y estaba en el proceso de quitarse la correa cuando Victor salió de la ducha.

El hombre de cabellos grises le dio una mirada apreciativa, pero no le dijo nada, sino que se dirigió al closet para buscar algo más cómodo que ponerse. El clon pudo oler el aroma del jabón que usaba el comandante, un olor dulce con tonos muy masculinos que hicieron que su estómago se volteara placenteramente. Eso hizo que se sonrojara más.

Cuando estaba a punto de quitarse el pantalón Victor apareció y él se quedó quieto como si estuviera petrificado.

El comandante lo observó con ojo crítico y entrecerró los ojos al ver el profundo sonrojo que ahora tenía el moreno.

—Date una ducha y ve a dormir. Yo tengo que hablar algo con el príncipe.

—Pero... pensé que...

—¿Qué pensaste? ¿Qué haríamos el amor o algo parecido? No voy a tocarte hasta que aclare mis dudas, en caso de que sea posible divorciarme.

—Oh... —Victor se acercó y lo tomó de la barbilla con fuerza, obligándolo a levantar la mirada.

—Diré esto una vez más, solo para que lo vayas entendiendo. No quiero tocar a nadie más que no sea el Eros original. No quiero a un farsante a mi lado. Mientras más rápido lo entiendas, menos tiempo sufrirás.


	18. Eros Mistake 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

Victor salió en dirección a la cabina de mando, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde que sus ropas no eran adecuadas para estar paseando por la nave. Él era el comandante y siempre debía lucir como tal por lo que maldijo en voz alta. Un par de soldados lo saludó, pero ninguno se atrevió a mencionar su aspecto tan informal.

—¿Dónde está el príncipe? —les preguntó, pero los soldados no lo habían visto ni sabían en qué dirección estaba. Victor volvió a maldecir y se apresuró a llegar a la cabina de mando. Allí se encontró a su segundo, aún con la ropa de la fiesta, pero cumpliendo con su trabajo.

—¡Comandante! —lo saludó con sorpresa —¿Qué hace aquí? Debería estar en su habitación —sabía que se refería a su luna de miel, pero no estaba para perder tiempo explicándole que se había casado con un clon de Eros.

—Necesito consultarle algo... ¿sabes dónde está?

—La última vez que lo vi estaba con el general de Uzbek.

—¿El que tiene la cara seria? —Christophe asintió.

—Se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo, jamás lo había visto reír tanto —comentó el hombre con una sonrisa traviesa. Victor levantó una mano para evitar que continuara contándole al respecto.

—Chris... supongamos que... existe una persona que tiene un duplicado de sí misma.

—¿Te refieres a un clon?

—Algo así. Si esa persona se casa... ¿también lo hace su doble?

—Pues... no lo creo, aunque sean exactamente iguales, dudo que en el interior sean iguales.

—Y si yo hiciera un duplicado mio solo para cumplir con mis responsabilidades en dos lugares a la vez, ¿qué dirías? —Christophe se quedó pensativo un rato.

—Un doble para cumplir con tus responsabilidades... mhh, pues... tal vez podría funcionar, siempre y cuando nadie se entere que usaste un doble para uno de tus compromisos.

—Tienes razón, mientras nadie se entere, todo es legal —murmuró arrugando el ceño y su segundo al mando le dio una mirada extrañada.

—Si yo tuviera un doble lo dejaría al mando de la nave y regresaría a divertirme a la fiesta —le dijo con una risita.

—Una última cosa... ¿y si descubrieran que tienes un doble? ¿Si descubrieran que estuvo en asuntos oficiales por ti mientras estabas en otro lugar?

—Esa es una pregunta muy peculiar, comandante. Pues... creo que no habría diferencia, simplemente me encargaría de validar todas sus acciones, al fin y al cabo, si es mi doble y piensa como yo, no tendría por qué preocuparme.

—Lo validarías.

—Sí. Sería como tener un representante, legalmente hablando —Victor asintió, sintiéndose satisfecho con la respuesta de su segundo al mando.

—Gracias, Chris, aclaraste algunas de mis dudas, aunque necesito encontrar al príncipe. Avísale que quiero hablar con él.

—Así lo haré. Ahora regresa a tu luna de miel. ¿A quién se le ocurre dejar a su esposo solo justo después de la boda?

Camino de regreso Victor intentaba poner en orden sus pensamientos. Un representante, eso era lo que tenía en su habitación. Mientras el original declarara que estaba de acuerdo, todo lo que hiciera su representante era válido y legal. Pero eso no podía funcionar para casarse... ¿o sí? Solo le quedaba una alternativa, y era preguntarle al clon mismo sobre las leyes matrimoniales de Arces Glacies. Tal vez así entendería un poco mejor lo que había sucedido.


	19. Eros Mistake 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

Cuando Victor entró a su habitación lo hizo de forma agitada y el moreno que había estado sentado en el borde de la cama se puso en pie de inmediato, derecho como un soldado. Victor casi le ordenó posición de descanso, pero se contuvo a tiempo, llevándose una mano a la sien para evitar rodar los ojos con fastidio.

—Quiero hacerte unas preguntas —le soltó sin mucho miramiento. El moreno se relajó visiblemente y esperó con paciencia a que Victor pusiera en orden sus pensamientos. —Quiero que me hables de las leyes de Arces Glacies.

Le hizo señas para que tomara asiento de nuevo mientras él se quedaba en pie y caminaba de un lado para el otro, indeciso aún de cuál sería la pregunta que le aclararía más dudas de primera intención. Finalmente se decidió por obviar todas las que tenían que ver con la moralidad del planeta y ser escueto.

—¿Eros planeó todo esto desde el principio? —Victor se pasó una mano por los cabellos y la dejó en su cabeza para finalmente hablar con más lentitud y de manera tranquila. —Con todo esto me refiero a... ¿él planeó engañarme desde un principio usándote?

El moreno abrió los ojos con entendimiento y su postura se volvió una de arrepentimiento que hizo que Victor pensara que era tal y como lo acababa de exponer. Pero cuando el clon sonrió, de aquella forma tierna y dulce, el corazón del comandante dio un salto involuntario. El moreno negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos para mayor efecto.

—En nuestro planeta la condición de Eros es muy común, tan común que tuvimos que buscarle algún tipo de solución. Después de intentar todo lo que estaba a nuestro alcance decidimos probar con los clones. Eso sí nos dio resultado. Con el tiempo terminamos integrando las copias genéticas a nuestras leyes. Cada ciudadano que requiera el uso de un clon debe demostrar, sin lugar a duda, que sufre la condición y solo puede tener un único clon registrado. Yo soy el clon del príncipe —el moreno esperó a que Victor le diera alguna señal de haberlo entendido hasta ese punto y continuó.

—Cada clon tiene los mismos derechos, deberes y responsabilidades que el original, por ende, conservamos el nombre exacto del original, para evitar complicaciones futuras. También existe una ley que permite que el clon pase a ser el original ya sea que este no pueda cumplir con alguna responsabilidad por su condición.

—O sea... tú ahora estás cumpliendo con una responsabilidad que el original no puede cumplir...

—Así es, bajo las leyes de Arces Glacies, ahora yo soy el original. Por lo tanto, si el rey muere, yo pasaría a ser el siguiente gobernante.

—Y... ¿qué pasará con él...? —el moreno pudo ver que había preocupación genuina en los ojos del comandante. Como si realmente le importara lo que le sucediera al príncipe y eso lo animó a continuar explicándole.

—Cumplirá mis obligaciones en Arces Glacies a mi nombre, como mi representante. No tendrá ningún problema en mi planeta. Allá es algo realmente común.

—No logro entenderlo del todo. ¿Dices que en tu planeta, si yo tuviera un clon, éste podría simplemente desplazarme?

—No... no es tan simple como se escucha... solo lo estoy explicando a vuelo de ave. Hay protocolos que se deben completar y formularios que llenar. Pero el príncipe puede, si así lo necesitara, saltar esos protocolos en una emergencia. Él quería explicarte, pero sabía que las costumbres y tradiciones de Ursa Blanca harían que fuera difícil aceptarlo.

—Pues tienes mucha razón. No lo acepto. Así tenga que ir a buscarlo al otro lado de la galaxia lo traeré aquí y nos casaremos —exclamó el comandante, agitándose nuevamente.

—¿Eh?

—Lo que escuchas, voy a casarme con tu representante —el moreno sonrió levemente, negando con la cabeza como si hablara con un tonto y eso hizo que Victor volviera a perder la paciencia. —¡¿Qué?!

—No lo entiendes aún. Ya estás casado con él.

—No. Me casé contigo, que eres su representante —el clon volvió a negar. —Habla, ¿qué más te falta de explicar?

—Según las leyes de Arces Glacies, solo existe un Eros... —el comandante se acercó furioso a donde estaba el clon y lo tomó del cabello de la nuca. —¡Espera! Espera, por favor...

—Dilo ya, no te andes con babosadas —el moreno asintió, pero Victor no lo soltó, sino que se le quedó viendo fijamente, como si eso le permitiera entender mejor.

—Según nuestras leyes... el original y el clon son considerados una misma persona. En otras palabras... estás casado con los dos... —al decirlo el moreno cerró los ojos, temiendo la ira del comandante. Sin embargo, los volvió a abrir cuando escuchó que el hombre reía con suavidad.

—Así que... no importa con quién duerma de ustedes dos... no es considerado una infidelidad... ¿a eso te refieres? —el clon asintió, con los ojos muy abiertos al ver la sonrisa lobuna del comandante. —Un dos por uno... interesante. Pero tú estás recién sacado del empaque. Bien... creo que eso contesta mis preguntas por esta noche.

Victor se abalanzó sobre el moreno, devorando sus labios con algo de rudeza y haciéndolo gemir asustado. Iba a encargarse de estrenar cada rincón de aquel cuerpo y luego partiría hacia Arces Glacies en busca de su otro esposo.


	20. Eros Mistake 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

—¿A dónde me llevas? —preguntó el rubio con una risita. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y no precisamente por la vergüenza. Yuri había tomado más de la cuenta mientras Otabek parecía animarlo a que lo hiciera. El moreno no se veía siquiera mareado.

—Es un secreto, pero te va a gustar —le sonrió mientras sujetaba su mano con firmeza, ayudándolo a moverse. Habían dejado la fiesta atrás y se habían escabullido de los guardias por los pasillos hasta llegar al puerto donde descansaba la pequeña nave del moreno.

—¿Iremos a dar un paseo? —le secreteó sintiéndose mareado por la adrenalina —A mí no me dejan salir porque soy... soy el príncipe.

—Por eso iremos en secreto —la sonrisa que el hombre le dio al menor hizo que este se sujetara de su cintura para no caer.

—Eres tan lindo... Otabek —dijo con un dramático suspiro —¡casémonos! —aquello hizo sonreír al mayor con calidez.

—¿Me está proponiendo matrimonio, alteza? —para Yuri, la voz de Otabek se escuchó como el ronroneo de un gitantesco gato y eso lo hizo cerrar los ojos delicadamente. Luego, al notar que se tardaba en responder pensó que tal vez al moreno no le agradaba la idea de casarse como tal.

—Si no quieres casarte entonces huyamos —esta vez la sonrisa en los labios de Otabek se curvó de una forma traviesa. Acarició la espalda del príncipe enviando corrientes de placer por su pequeña espalda. Le gustaba cómo era que el rudo príncipe de Ursa Blanca se volvía como un pequeño minimo bajo la influencia del alcohol.

—¿Quieres huir conmigo, príncipe? —los ojos de Yuri se iluminaron como los de un chiquillo.

—Sí, huyamos en tu nave. Anda, llévame lejos de todo esto y hazme... tu... yo —lo último lo dijo en un tierno intento por parecer seductor y el corazón de Otabek dio un vuelco sin querer. Los dedos del príncipe habían subido a su pecho, buscando quitarle la camisa y tuvo que sujetarlos para evitar que lo lograran. Tomó la mano con suavidad y la besó.

—Paciencia, pequeño. Paciencia —lo hizo poner de pie nuevamente y continuaron hasta subir a la nave. La mayoría de las naves que había en el puerto eran pequeñas, diseñadas para transportar a cinco o diez personas de una nave mayor a otra y ese era el caso de la nave de Otabek, diseñada para transportar a cinco personas. —Solo tengo un problema, necesito el código para salir. Si pido el código sabrán que estás aquí.

—No te preocupes por eso, yo me encargo. Por algo soy el príncipe —le dijo con voz melosa y comenzó a marcar su código personal en el tablero de control de la nave. La conexión al puerto soltó la nave que flotó con facilidad, luego de eso, unos hologramas luminosos le señalaron el camino hasta la compuerta exterior. Una vez estuvieron fuera de la nave del comandante Otabek fijó el curso a la nave principal.

Diez minutos después arribaban a la posición de la nave principal y Yuri se abrazó al moreno con emoción. —Ahora sí podemos huir, y mientras lo hacemos podemos divertirnos, ¿sí?

—Todo lo que quieras, alteza —volvió a tomarlo de la mano cuando la nave estuvo segura en el interior de la más grande y se dirigió por los pasillos a su recámara. Ahí fue cuando el rubio comenzó a notar cosas extrañas, como el atuendo informal de los soldados del general, sin embargo, el alcohol que había ingerido le impedía usar el sentido común. En el fondo algo le decía que aquella no era la nave de un general, pero la sonrisa honesta del hombre lo hacía confiar.

Finalmente llegaron a una recámara decorada de forma bastante ostentosa. Otabek lo tomó por sorpresa y lo levantó del suelo, cargándolo como cargaría a una jovencita y eso hizo que Yuri se sonrojara, abrazándose al cuello del hombre. —¿Realmente quieres que huyamos juntos? —le preguntó acercando su rostro al de Yuri quien a modo de respuesta se acercó para darle un beso tembloroso.

Luego de unos segundos de estarse besando el lado agreste y salvaje del príncipe salió a relucir, zafándose de los brazos del hombre para rodearle la cintura con las piernas y profundizar el beso a su gusto. Aquello prácticamente derritió al moreno quien lo llevó a la cama con pasos lentos, cuidando de no caerse. Esta vez Yuri comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del hombre y éste no se lo impidió.

Al final llegó a la cama con el moreno descamisado mientras sentía como si un fuego, hasta el momento desconocido para él, se apoderara de sus sentidos.


	21. Eros Mistake 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

—Espera... ¿no dijiste hace un rato que no te acostarías con nadie que no fuera el original?

—Pero dijiste que eres el original —le sonrió Victor mientras comenzaba a quitarse la camisa.

—Sí... soy el original... espera... no, yo... bueno, legalmente soy el original... —la confusión no lo ayudaba en nada y se notaba en el temblor de su voz al responder las preguntas de Victor.

—Además eres mi regalo de bodas, ¿no?

—Pues... sí, eso dijo el original... cuando era el original —el clon comenzaba a verse realmente confundido y Victor pudo apreciar los enormes ojos, tan diferentes a los de Eros que destilaban pasión y deseo. Los ojos del clon eran tiernos y dulcemente inocentes.

—Y dime algo... ¿soy el primero en tu lista? —le dijo una vez se hubo quitado la camisa. Sonrió satisfecho al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas del moreno. Tardó un poco en responder por estar admirando su pecho.

—Mi... ¿lista?

—Sí. Quiero saber si seré el primero en poseerte —las palabras, dichas como un susurro erótico y la mirada cargada profundizaron el adorable color carmín en las mejillas del moreno quien no pudo más con la sensualidad y la cercanía del otro y se llevó las manos a la boca, como si intentara no gritar. Cada centímetro que Victor se acercaba lo hacía soltar un pequeño grito de alarma. —¿Quieres ducharte primero?

—S-sí —tartamudeó asintiendo exageradamente.

—Te ayudaré a quitarte la ropa, después de todo, es mi deber como tu esposo ayudarte en todo lo que pueda. ¿No crees? —lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo levantar de la cama. Sonrió con satisfacción cuando al llevar su mano al broche de la correa el cuerpo se estremeció bajo sus dedos. —¿Tan nervioso te pongo? —le susurró al oído haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda del moreno de arriba abajo.

—S-sí, sí m-me pones m-muy nervioso.

—El original dijo que sabías hacer todo lo que él sabía hacer. Sin embargo, aquí estás, hecho un manojo de nervios. ¿Aun piensas que puedo intercambiar el uno por el otro así nada más?

—Yo... puedo hacerlo, solo dame una oportunidad. ¿Por favor? —los sentimientos de Victor eran algo difíciles de entender en esos momentos. Por un lado, aún estaba decepcionado por haber sido engañado. Por el otro, los ojos oscuros del clon, tiernos y suplicantes eran una tentación totalmente nueva.

—Date una ducha caliente, ya veremos qué puedes o no hacer —la angustia del clon se convirtió repentinamente en alivio y asintió con rapidez para salir disparado al cuarto de baño. Victor ladeó la cabeza y se quedó pensativo. ¿Realmente iba a hacerlo con la copia de Eros? El matrimonio sería totalmente válido si lo consumaban. Pero si no lo hacía, aún podía divorciarse por las leyes de Ursa Blanca, aunque el clon no estuviera de acuerdo.

—Necesita un nombre, no puedo seguir llamándolo copia —abrió la comunicación con la cocina de la nave y pidió que le trajeran una variedad de vinos y otras bebidas, comidas afrodisiacas y lo que fuera que tuvieran que pudiera relajar a su nuevo esposo. Lo intentarían, pero no iba a forzar su placer en el otro, ese nunca había sido su estilo y tampoco lo excitaba. Y si resultaba...

—¿Y si resulta mejor que el original...? —el pensamiento fue fugaz. —No, una copia nunca puede ser mejor que el original... ¿cierto?


	22. Eros Mistake 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

Cuando el moreno salió del baño se encontró con el pequeño festín que Victor había encargado. El hombre de ojos azules lo invitó a sentarse a su lado en la cama y él tragó en seco antes de tomar valor y acercarse. Se sentó a su lado, con un poco de distancia, agradeciendo que Victor no le dijera nada por ello.

—Sé que no tienes mucha hambre ahora, pero me gustaría que tomaras algo de lo que tengo aquí, lo que más te guste, tal vez eso te haga sentir menos nervioso —aceptó la sugerencia y el hombre le sirvió lo que pidió.

—¿Compartes recuerdos con el otro Eros?

—Solo comparto los recuerdos cuando estamos conectados y conservo los que logramos hacer juntos. Más que nada conozco datos acerca de su pasado.

—Eso es deprimente. Pensé que podrías contarme algo más personal acercad de él. Sin embargo... no sé si preguntar acerca de tu pasado sea menos grosero. Eres un clon, no sé nada acerca de los clones en Arce Glacies.

—Puedo contarte, si quieres.

—Te escucho, pero si quieres que este tiempo sirva de algo, tendrás que pegarte un poco más. No tuviste problema en hacerlo mientras bailábamos —el moreno asintió y se acercó a Victor hasta que ambos quedaron recostados de la cabecera de la cama, ambos con algo para tomar en la mano y un cuenco con bayas y crema entre ambos.

—Cuando uno de los ciudadanos demuestra que tiene la condición, puede comenzar los preparativos para hacerse de un clon. Usualmente suele suceder a temprana edad, podemos detectarla tan temprano como a los diez años. Así que comienza el proceso que dura unos cinco o seis años, dependiendo de lo que se quiera lograr con el clon.

—Explícame un poco más de eso.

—¿De qué depende? Sí, bueno... yo tardé unos ocho años en estar listo, los reyes pidieron que fuera un clon libre de imperfecciones y eso tarda un poco más. Las imperfecciones hacen que un clon se parezca menos o más en carácter al original.

—¿Y qué tan perfecto eres?

—Dijeron que soy un noventa y tres por ciento libre de imperfecciones. Usualmente lo más alto es un setenta y siete.

—Entonces es posible que existan diferencias. Eres mucho más tímido que Eros —le dijo mientras acariciaba su brazo un poco. El clon sonrió levemente.

—Más bien es timidez del primer encuentro. Eros también fue así de tímido una vez.

—¿Realmente quieres hacerlo conmigo?

—Eres... muy atractivo. Eso es intimidante —jadeó volviendo a sentirse cohibido. Victor lo tomó por la barbilla con suavidad y lo hizo levantar el rostro. Un leve sonrojo había vuelto a cubrir las mejillas y parte de la nariz del joven haciéndolo ver exquisitamente tierno.

—Tú eres más atractivo que yo... eso debería ser intimidante, pero la verdad me provoca. Pero no quiero estar con alguien solo para probar una teoría o para cumplir un compromiso. Quiero estar con alguien que me desee, de la misma forma en que Eros me deseaba. Un deseo que con solo mirarme me hacía sentir como el hombre más codiciado de todo el universo.


	23. Eros Mistake 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

El moreno bajó la cabeza ante las palabras de Victor. Tal vez él aún no podía hacerlo sentir de aquella manera, pero la realidad era que él había despertado de su letargo en la cápsula solo para pertenecerle. A través de los ojos de Eros había visto las miradas arrobadas que le daba el hombre y se preguntaba cómo podía abandonarlo así.

—Yo... prometo que seré todo lo que encontraste en él —poco a poco también el alcohol de lo que había estado tomando lo iba calmando, la vergüenza y la pena lo iban abandonando lentamente.

—Esas... son palabras mayores, ¿no lo crees?

—Salí de esa cápsula gracias a ti. Tú eres la razón de mi... —el moreno notó la forma extraña en la que Victor lo estaba mirando en ese momento. Era como si estuviera conmovido. —¿...existir?

—Dices las cosas más tiernas que alguien me haya dicho jamás. Me gusta, sigue —aquella expresión, los ojos azules entrecerrados y la sonrisa traviesa de Victor hicieron que el moreno sintiera una conexión entre ambos. El corazón le latió con fuerza y se acercó un poco más al hombre.

—Yo... siento que... ser tu regalo... es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar —Victor acarició sus cabellos con suavidad y luego su rostro. Aquellos ojos tan limpios lo observaban con cierta admiración que no podía pasar desapercibida a su ego.

—¿En serio? —susurró mientras con el brazo libre lo tomaba por la cintura y lo hacía acercarse más. Tal vez en su obsesión por el príncipe estaba dejando pasar la oportunidad de tener a su lado a alguien que realmente estuviera enamorado de él. Y si bien, aquel clon no podía estar enamorado de él en un par de días, él podía enamorarlo si quería, hacerlo totalmente suyo, en cuerpo y alma, atarlo a sus caprichos y moldearlo como más le gustara. Sabía que Eros no estaba enamorado, tan solo era deseo, y ya había visto que ese detalle no le caía tan bien como había pensado en un principio.

Podría ser su ego hablando, pero él quería vivir eso también, saber que era amado, deseado, querido y extrañado... y sentirse así, amar, desear, querer y extrañar.

Se acercó con lentitud, manteniendo el nivel de seducción sencillo y liviano para no asustarlo, y lo besó con calma por un largo rato. Se deleitó escuchando los pequeños gemidos del moreno, asustados y deseosos hasta que hundió su lengua en la boca del otro, acariciando sus muslos. El moreno se dejó hacer, apoyando sus manos en el pecho desnudo del comandante hasta que Victor terminó el beso.

—Quiero que confíes en mí —le dijo, hundiendo su mirada azul en la del moreno —por eso voy a confiar en ti primero. Soy tu esposo y tienes derecho a hacer conmigo lo que quieras según la ley de este planeta. Pero yo quiero que lo hagas porque lo deseo y quiero que seas mío porque lo deseas.

—Lo deseo... —susurró el moreno, volteando levemente y sentándose a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Victor. El comandante le quitó el vaso que tenía y lo puso a un lado en la mesa de noche, luego acarició las suaves piernas. Su esposo pegó su cuerpo y pudo sentir que la entrepierna del moreno estaba bastante firme, lo que hizo eco en su propio sexo, endureciéndolo justo bajo el trasero del otro, arrancándole un gemido de sorpresa. Estuvo a punto de hablar de nuevo para asegurarle que todo estaba bien y que hiciera lo que deseara, pero el moreno había cerrado los ojos antes de restregar su trasero contra su virilidad, arrancándole a él un jadeo de sorpresa.

—Asombroso... —ronroneó antes que el moreno se inclinara y atrapara sus labios.


	24. Eros Mistake 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

Yuri despertó sintiéndose como si flotara en una nube. Sus ojos adormilados parpadearon confundidos sin recordar mucho de lo que había sucedido antes de quedar dormido. Un par de imágenes pasaron por su mente y lo hicieron sonrojar levemente. Otabek lo había llevado a su nave, de eso estaba seguro. Recordaba cómo habían evitado a los soldados en los pasillos y cómo se le había agarrado de la cintura. Eso lo hizo sonrojar de vergüenza. Se tapó la cara y fue cuando se dio cuenta dónde estaba en realidad.

Era como una cápsula de contención bastante amplia y él flotaba en el centro de ella. Se miró y vio que estaba vestido con una especie de traje sintético de un material suave, sin mangas y cuyo pantalón llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de sus rodillas. —¿Qué demonios? —gruñó despertando de golpe. Vio a su alrededor y se encontró que estaba totalmente solo. Se acercó flotando como pudo hasta la pared de la cápsula y comenzó a golpearla con la poca fuerza que podía pues la falta de gravedad lo hacía difícil. Al hacerlo pudo ver que tenía algunas líneas conectadas al brazo y se detuvo para revisarlas. Parecía ser suero, pero él no había dado su autorización para ello por lo que se las arrancó, aunque al hacerlo sintió como si se arrancara las venas. Nuevamente comenzó a golpear el cristal, escuchando muy a lo lejos el sonido de alarmas.

Una de las puertas de la habitación se abrió repentinamente y por ella entró un par de jóvenes vestidas de blanco que de inmediato comenzaron a revisar los sistemas de la cápsula. Una de ellas señaló su brazo, como indicándole a la otra que se había quitado las líneas. —Idiotas, tráiganme al general, ¡ahora! —gritó enfurecido y eso hizo que la cabeza le quisiera reventar.

La más joven de las dos palideció ante el tono del joven príncipe mientras la otra tomaba de inmediato uno de los comunicadores y llamaba al centro de mando.

—Por favor, alteza, cálmese, no debe moverse mucho —le dijo una de ellas.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme, zorra? ¿Dónde está el puto general Altin? Quiero a ese cabrón aquí, ¡ahora! —aquello hizo que las jóvenes se sonrojaran y bajaran la cabeza intentando evitar contacto visual con el enfurecido príncipe. —¡Ese bastardo me debe una explicación de por qué diablos estoy aquí!

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando el mentado general apareció. Al verlo Yuri arrugó el ceño, aquella no era la manera en que un general se vestiría, más bien parecía... un pirata.

—Mi hermoso ángel, Yuri... ¿por qué insultas a las enfermeras? —le reclamó con voz paciente el moreno.

—Maldito infeliz, ¡sácame de esta maldita cápsula! ¡Es una orden!

—Con calma, pequeño. No juzgues las cosas con premura —Otabek les pidió amablemente a las enfermeras que desactivaran la cápsula momentáneamente cosa que comenzaron a hacer mientras él se acercaba a la misma y fijaba sus ojos con intensidad en el rubio. Yuri le devolvió la mirada de forma desafiante hasta el momento en que la gravedad fue desactivada lentamente.

Dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que no podía mantenerse en pie. Otabek lo atrapó en el momento en que comenzaba a irse de boca al suelo. Lo primero que sintió fue el agradable perfume de Otabek y cuando levantó el rostro para ver al moreno notó la pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de su labio. Aquello fue como incendiar nuevamente sus sentidos y comenzó a forcejear débilmente.

Otabek ignoró sus intentos y con extremo cuidado lo acomodó entre sus brazos. Volvió a sonrojarse horriblemente, el esfuerzo de todo haciéndolo sentir débil de nuevo. Otabek le dio una mirada preocupada antes de salir del lugar.

—Otabek... ¿qué me sucede? —susurró rindiéndose al calor del pecho del moreno.

—En verdad lo siento, alteza, pero debe descansar y permitir que las enfermeras le coloquen el suero de vuelta. ¿Me prometes que te portarás bien?

—Solo si te quedas conmigo...


	25. Eros Mistake 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

Otabek llevó al príncipe hasta otra habitación donde había algo más que simplemente paredes blancas. Una cama bastante amplia, una mesa de noche, varias máquinas, un perchero para sueros y varias otras cosas pertenecientes a un cuarto de hospital. Lo colocó en medio de la cama con cuidado y las enfermeras que los habían estado siguiendo intentaron acercarse. Otabek las detuvo con un suave gesto.

—Alteza, ¿está bien si las enfermeras lo conectan al suero? Es necesario que lo hagan.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—Sufre de una ligera intolerancia al alcohol, nada de lo que debiera preocuparse si son solo algunas copas, pero anoche cometí el error de animarlo a tomar más de lo debido y ahora necesita cuidado médico.

Yuri se llevó un brazo a los ojos dando un suspiro de fastidio. Luego se quitó el brazo, mirando al techo del lugar, también blanco. El lugar lo iba a matar de aburrimiento antes que el alcohol.

—Bien, sí... adelante —solo entonces el moreno les permitió a las jovencitas acercarse y conectar al príncipe al suero. Mientras lo hacían decidió obtener más información. —¿Estamos en tu nave?

—Así es. Anoche llegamos hasta mi nave. Debo disculparme, también estaba pasado de tragos y me tomé muchos atrevimientos.

—Bien... olvídalo... ¿ya le avisaste a la seguridad de mi nave dónde estoy? —el silencio del moreno fue uno largo que logró que Yuri dejara caer la cabeza a un lado para mirarlo. —¿Otabek?

—No... no les he avisado. Y no pienso hacerlo.

—¿Qué? —intentó levantarse, eso hizo que el moreno se acercara a su lado y le pusiera una mano en el pecho para mantenerlo acostado.

—En estos momentos la nave del comandante debe estar consciente de su desaparición y también debe estar avisada de que no soy ningún general. Utilicé la invitación del general Jean Jacques Leroy para entrar a la boda.

—¿De qué hablas? No... no entiendo.

—No soy un general, alteza, soy un pirata. Y me he robado el más hermoso tesoro del universo —a pesar de que la confesión era inaudita, las palabras del moreno, dichas viéndolo fervientemente a los ojos, hacían que el corazón de Yuri palpitara con fuerza.

—¿Y qué se supone que obtendrás de mí? —susurró.

—Lo que yo obtenga es un bono. Mi misión en estos momentos es otra.

Yuri lo tomó de las ropas con la fuerza que le quedaba, apretando la mandíbula por el esfuerzo y gruñendo con rabia.

—¿A qué misión te refieres? ¡Habla!

—¿A qué otra misión podría referirme? Darle alas a este hermoso angel. Quiero darte la aventura de tu vida. Y no puedes hacer nada al respecto —dijo lo último con un tono ronco y bajo que caló hasta la entrepierna de Yuri.

Pasados unos segundos Yuri sonrió y comenzó a reír como un desquiciado. La pura verdad, la noción de escapar con un pirata y volver loco a Victor era lo mejor que podía pasarle, aun cuando el muy imbécil estuviera metido en aquel lío con el clon del príncipe Eros. Le sirve como lección, se dijo a sí mismo.

—Bien... pero debes permitirme enviarle un mensaje a Victor. Dejarle saber formalmente que me han secuestrado. Tal vez así deje de fastidiar tanto con sus propios dramas. ¿Entonces eres un pirata? —el moreno asintió con orgullo en sus ojos oscuros.

—Me quedaré aquí hasta que te sientas con fuerzas suficientes como para caminar. Entonces podrás enviarle mensaje a tu comandante. No quiero que piense que te estoy maltratando.

—No puedo esperar... —susurró cerrando los ojos y relajándose sobre la cama, una sonrisa de chiquillo en sus sonrosados labios. —...Victor se va a volver loco. Espero que tu nave sea rápida. Tomará una de sus legendarias naves de luz para perseguirte.

—Esta nave tiene sus secretos, alteza. No será tan fácil capturarla —un aire de orgullo pintó la respuesta del hombre y la sonrisa en la comisura del labio apareció mezclada con un brillo travieso en los ojos del pirata.


	26. Eros Mistake 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

Victor despertó sintiéndose en paz con el universo entero. El clon de Eros le había probado que podía hacer exactamente lo que su original con una gran diferencia.

Mientras Eros se concentraba en el deseo carnal y el placer suyos, su clon lo hacía todo como si el deseo y el placer que debía procurar era el de Victor. Sus manos temblorosas, sus ojos aun inocentes, aquella mirada desnuda, atenta solo al menos movimiento suyo para satisfacerlo mejor. Eran como si lo estuvieran adorando por ser el hombre más importante de todo el universo.

Eso, su ego y él mismo no podían quitarle el mérito.

En esos momentos el joven descansaba al lado suyo, dormido sobre su brazo, totalmente desnudo, mostrando las marcas de su amor.

Levantó el comunicador y llamó al centro de mando para ver si Yuri ya estaba despierto. Quería hablar con él acerca de algunos asuntos y cambio de planes.

Cuando le dijeron que Yuri no había aparecido, su corazón tuvo un mal presentimiento. Ordenó que encendieran el modo de rastreo para encontrarlo dentro de la nave. El resultado fue negativo y Victor supo que algo estaba mal. Dejó al joven a su lado con cuidado para no despertarlo y se dio una ducha rápida. Luego casi corrió al centro de mando, dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra y también dando el llamado de alerta por los altavoces de la nave.

Todo eso se detuvo cuando entró una comunicación a la nave.

—Comandante... es el príncipe —murmuró uno de los oficiales.

—Buenos días, Vitya —saludó el rubio. Su mirada parecía algo asustada y atrás suyo estaba un hombre de cabellos oscuros y mirada seria, que tenía una mano sobre el hombro del príncipe con familiaridad.

—Alteza, ¿dónde se encuentra? —Yuri hizo todo un drama, bajando la cabeza y esperando al parecer que el hombre atrás suyo hablara.

—Saludos, comandante Nikiforov. Mi nombre es Otabek Altin. Como podrá imaginar, no soy el general de Uzbek, nombre que use para entrar a su nave. En estos momentos el príncipe está en mis manos y no pienso devolverlo.

—¿Cómo que no piensa devolverlo? —gruñó el comandante entrecerrando los ojos peligrosamente.

—No, a menos que usted me lo arrebate. Para mí esto es un juego, así que tiene setenta y dos horas para alcanzarme. Espero que eso sea suficiente.

El comunicado se cortó y Victor golpeó el tablero de control. A su lado Christopher ya estaba dando órdenes para que alistaran una nave de luz.

—Hay algo extraño en ese comunicado, Chris. Quiero que envíes una copia a mi habitación, quiero analizarlo.


	27. Eros Mistake 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

Victor regresó a su habitación para encontrar a su esposo despierto y algo ansioso. Al parecer despertar solo lo había preocupado. Llegó a su lado y lo besó con un pequeño y corto buenos días. Eso lo tranquilizó momentáneamente. Finalmente, notó la preocupación en el rostro de Victor y preguntó si pasaba algo.

—Es el príncipe —respondió de inmediato mientras entraba al baño para asearse un poco. El moreno lo siguió hasta la puerta.

—¿Qué le sucedió al príncipe?

—Fue secuestrado anoche por uno de los invitados a la boda. Ve esto —Victor salió un momento del baño y activó la pantalla de comunicación en la habitación. El video de la llamada avisando del secuestro inició. El hombre esperó en silencio, observando de nuevo el comunicado mientras el clon lo veía por primera vez.

—Yuri está... bastante tranquilo —comentó como si fuera algo extraño.

—Sí, eso pienso. Además, mira esto —le señaló la mano en el hombro del joven.

—¿Pero por qué lo permitiría? El príncipe no parece esa clase de persona. Pero tú lo conoces mejor que yo, supongo —Victor asintió, regresando al baño para quitarse la ropa con movimientos mecánicos y apresurados. A pesar de ello, el cuerpo de Victor desnudo hizo que el moreno bajara la cabeza avergonzado, cosa que el general no pudo ver.

—Tenemos un código para que me avise si corre peligro realmente y no lo usó en ese comunicado. Sin embargo, no puedo darme el lujo de permitir que toda la galaxia se entere que secuestraron al príncipe del ejército más poderoso de este lado.

—Lo entiendo. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Iré tras ellos en una de mis naves de luz. Son las más veloces, pero seguramente ese pirata ya lo sabe, así que necesito una forma de sorprenderlos.

—¿Y si en vez de una nave envías dos? —sugirió. Victor negó de inmediato, metiéndose a la ducha y activando el agua caliente.

—No puedo ocupar a mi segundo al mando, él necesita quedarse a cargo del ejército.

—Yo puedo ir contigo —esta vez la sugerencia hizo que Victor sacara la cabeza de la ducha para mirarlo detenidamente por unos segundos, como si realmente evaluara la opción. Al final también negó.

—No, ¿qué experiencia tienes pilotando naves? Apenas hace unos días saliste de tu cápsula —murmuró no muy convencido. Sin embargo, el moreno insistió.

—Pero puedo manejar naves sin problema, es una habilidad aprendida a través de las habilidades del príncipe- —Victor había comenzado a restregarse el cuerpo, pero volvió a detenerse solo para contestarle. La verdad, su negativa no se debía a que dudara de sus habilidades.

—No. Iré solo —lo vio hacer un tierno puchero, pero no iba a permitir que su flamante esposo subiera a una nave en misión de rescate. Pasó un dedo sobre los labios aún arrugados de su esposo y sonrió. —Espérame aquí, no voy a tardarme tres días en traer a Yuri de vuelta.

Lo besó con suavidad, acariciando su rostro mientras lo hacía. Tal vez estaba loco, pero lo que habían hecho la noche anterior le había gustado lo suficiente como para querer repetirlo. Los ojos oscuros del clon miraron a la cama con algo parecido a la terquedad y Victor recordó que necesitaba un nombre.

—Quiero que pienses en un nombre, que no sea Eros, para poder diferenciarte del otro. Escoge un nombre que te guste.

—Pero...

—Nada de peros. No quiero llamarte Eros mientras estamos juntos... y cuando regrese quiero que lo hagamos de nuevo —vio al moreno sonrojarse y eso lo hizo feliz.

—De acuerdo... pensaré en algo —la sonrisa de Victor se mezcló con un gesto travieso cuando le acarició la barbilla para luego tomarlo del cuello con suavidad y acercarlo a su cara.

—Eres un buen chico —le dijo dándole un largo beso, dando por terminada la conversación—, ahora debo prepararme para ir a buscar a Yuratchka. Ese mocoso no va a burlarse de mí tan fácilmente.


	28. Eros Mistake 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

Luego del comunicado, Otabek le ofreció el brazo al joven príncipe para que se sostuviera y pudieran regresar a la habitación. Tras ellos las dos jovencitas empujaban el perchero con el suero y la máquina que monitoreaba los vitales.

—Esto es una joda —gruñó mientras caminaba regreso haciendo que el pirata arqueara una ceja de forma traviesa.

—Puedo cargarte, alteza —le ofreció el pirata, pero a Yuri no le agradó para nada el hecho de que continuara llamándolo alteza. Quería que ese hombre estuviera más cerca suyo, de ser posible.

—Dime Yuri, ya te he dicho que no me llames alteza. Al menos no mientras estamos en tu nave. ¿Cuántos hombres tienes en tu nave? No parece que sean muchos.

—No son muchos. Más que una tripulación podría decir que son como familia. Mientras más pequeño el grupo, más lealtad —dijo aquello sin aparente emoción, sin embargo, Yuri podía escuchar claramente una nota de tristeza. Llegaron a la habitación y las jóvenes se encargaron de acomodar los aparatos que venía arrastrando. Hubiera querido que se los quitaran ya, pero aún se sentía demasiado débil y eso no le gustaba para nada.

—Suena como si ya te hubieran traicionado —le comentó luego de un largo rato, cuando las jóvenes se habían marchado para darles algo de privacidad.

—Lo han hecho, pero es parte de los riesgos de ser un pirata, así que no me lo tomo muy personal —Yuri le dio una mirada preocupada, aquello no sonaba como algo que no fuera personal.

—Deberías —murmuró y decidió cambiar el tema para evitar el ambiente vagamente extraño que comenzaba a formarse como nube sobre la cabeza de Otabek —¿Cuándo comenzamos a huir?

—Tengo que esperar a que la nave de Victor capte la señal de mi nave.

—¿Eh? No seas idiota. Una vez capte tu nave será pan comido.

—Ya te lo dije, mi nave tiene sus ventajas, si no, no sería una nave pirata —le aseguró con cierto orgullo.

—No quiero que la persecución sea un chasco. Victor es uno de los mejores y vendrá personalmente.

—Te prometo que no lo será —Otabek tomó su mano y la acarició con sus labios haciendo que Yuri tomara un curioso tono sonrosado en las mejillas. Tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de hablar, pero no quitó la mano, sintiendo el calor del moreno reconfortar su cuerpo.

—Dime, ¿por qué estabas allí en la fiesta de Victor? No sabía que a un pirata le interesaban los eventos sociales.

—La verdad, fui por una apuesta —le confesó con una sonrisa traviesa y Yuri meneó la cabeza con resignación.

—Ya no sé si eres de admirar o debo darte una patada en el trasero. ¿Una estúpida apuesta? ¿De quién? —no había muchos planetas que quisieran meterse con Ursa Blanca de esa forma y él quería saber quién había sido tan estúpido como para apostar con un pirata.

—Solo puedo decirlo si promete no tomar represalias.

—Bah, solo dilo. Ya esto se está convirtiendo en más que una simple broma.

—Del general Jean Jacques. Me retó a bailar con usted. Creo que sabía que cuando lo hiciera no tendría más opción que raptarlo.

—¿Acaso raptas a todos los príncipes con los que bailas?

—No... la verdad no me gusta bailar. Eres mi primer baile —Yuri se echó a reír como un idiota. Le gustaba. Aquel hombre le gustaba y mucho. En su mente comenzó a tomar forma una idea. Quería que Otabek se quedara cerca suyo, muy cerca. Tal vez podría sacarle ventaja al hecho de que lo había raptado. Sabía que no podía simplemente capturar a un pirata y esperar a que se convirtiera en un hombre de bien. Los piratas lo eran porque buscaban ser libres del sistema. Pero tal vez... solo tal vez... si capturaba su corazón... su libertad ya no tendría que ser ir por el espacio.

—Eso es casi romántico —susurró bajando la cabeza. Tenía setenta y dos horas... posiblemente menos, para convencer a ese hombre de que él era todo lo que necesitaba en el universo.


	29. Eros Mistake 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

—Pichit, ¿podrías venir? -la voz se escuchaba sensual, pero cansada. El aludido dio un corto suspiro. El príncipe Eros había estado de un humor bastante extraño desde que regresara de Ursa Blanca. No había querido recibir visitantes y se la pasaba vagando por los jardines de palacio. Pichit era uno de sus guardias personales y uno de sus mejores amigos, se conocían desde la infancia. El joven se acercó a su lado y Eros puso una mano en su brazo para apoyarse. El color de la piel del joven guardia contrastó con el color de la piel del príncipe que era casi blanca. —¿Alguna noticia de Victor?

—No, alteza. No hemos recibido ninguna noticia, ni buena ni mala. Tal parece que por el momento está pensando en el curso a seguir.

—¿Crees que venga por mí?

—Lo mejor sería que no lo hiciera. Eros... deberías olvidar lo que sucedió en Ursa Blanca. Olvídate de Victor. De todas formas, ya está casado por las leyes de ellos, aunque viniera aquí, sí es que viene en son de paz, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer -las palabras del joven hicieron que Eros se sintieran aún peor y pidió que lo ayudara a llegar a uno de los bancos.

Estuvieron allí un rato. Pichit intentando animarlo mientras Eros parecía sumido en una tristeza inmensa. De pronto, uno de los soldados de palacio llegó corriendo hasta donde estaban y saludó formalmente a ambos. Los ojos oscuros del príncipe se iluminaron, pensando que aquella interrupción no podía ser otra cosa que noticias de Victor.

—¿Qué noticias tienes? -preguntó con aprehensión. El joven soldado comenzó su informa de inmediato.

—Tenemos noticias de Ursa Blanca. El comandante ha salido en una de sus naves más rápidas.

—¿Viene en esta dirección?

—No, alteza. Victor no viene en esta dirección. Según nuestro informante, Victor va tras un pirata. El príncipe de Ursa Blanca, Yuri Plisestky, fue secuestrado la noche de la boda del comandante.

Eros se quedó sin habla. Esas, definitivamente, no eran las noticias que esperaba. El príncipe Yuri, aunque no era el más amable de todos, tampoco era tan malo como lo hacían y había intentado ayudarlo mientras estaba en su planeta.

-El pirata Otabek es el responsable.

—¿Otabek? -Eros se puso en pie de inmediato. Conocía al hombre, seguramente aquello era un juego. Había sido secuestrado por él al menos tres veces, solo para probar que podía y claro... habían pasado más que un buen rato. Lo consideraba un aliado y el hecho de que secuestrara al príncipe el día de la boda de Victor con su clon era imperdonable. —Pichit, necesito que me comuniques con ese bueno para nada. Realmente es toda una vergüenza.

—¿Con el comandante? —Eros se detuvo repentinamente y se volteó a ver a su amigo que casi chocó con él.

—¡Claro que no! Con Otabek, ESE bueno para nada.


	30. Eros Mistake 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

Otabek recibió el comunicado de Eros luego de asegurarse que Yuri estuviera tranquilamente dormido y descansando. En unas horas más estaba seguro de que el rubio príncipe estaría de vuelta a su humor original.

Cuando se sentó frente a la pantalla de comunicación no se esperaba el rostro enojado de Eros en ella, al menos no tan rápido.

—Alteza, parece que no se levantó por el lado correcto de la cama, o con el amante correcto —Eros golpeó el tablero de comunicación, pero el pirata no se inmutó.

—¿Dónde está el príncipe de Ursa? —exigió el príncipe y Otabek ladeó la cabeza al notar la vehemencia en el tono del sensual moreno.

—Descansando.

—¿¡Qué le hiciste!? Te juro que si le has hecho algo yo- —lo interrumpió, era obvio lo que vendría después, pero él tenía otras cosas que quería decir primero antes que el moreno perdiera la paciencia.

—¿Tú qué? ¿Vendrás a cazarme personalmente? Pensé que estarías de luna de miel, sin embargo, alguien más tomó tu lugar en la boda. Conveniente, ¿no?

—¿Y a ti qué te importa si envío a mi clon o no? ¡Es su deber! —se levantó de la silla con rabia apenas contenida.

—Te pedí muchas veces que lo enviaras conmigo. Al menos yo hubiera sabido apreciarlo —la mirada penetrante de Otabek quiso taladrarlo desde el otro lado de la pantalla y eso le devolvió un poco la sobriedad lo suficiente para saber que trataba con un amante, no solo despechado, sino levemente obsesionado.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero algo? Es solo un juego, como cuando te secuestré —volvió a perder la paciencia, no estaba para los juegos de Otabek, no en ese momento en que la vida del príncipe podía pender de un capricho suyo.

—Te conozco. Sé que quieres algo de mí. ¡Dilo ya y devuelve al príncipe!

—Parece que tienes ojeras —comentó el pirata acercándose un poco a la pantalla —no has dormido bien, ¿acaso estás sufriendo? Eso sería imposible porque tú no sufres por nadie, alteza.

—Si es solo un juego entonces no toques al príncipe —insistió, ignorando el afilado comentario.

—Veo que no confías en mí.

—¿Cómo podría después de lo que hiciste...? —sí, Otabek lo había secuestrado, pero no había sido un juego, sus intenciones reales habían sido mantenerlo cautivo por el resto de su vida. Sin embargo, había podido manipularlo lo suficiente para que lo regresara a su planeta a regañadientes.

—Yo no hice nada, fue tu condición, ¿recuerdas? Pero sabes, de alguna forma, me alegra verte así. Me hace pensar que al menos alguien te está haciendo pasar lo que me hiciste pasar —a pesar que el rostro de Otabek parecía no inmutarse, Eros sabía que solo lo hacía para evitar que pudiera manipularlo de nuevo y convencerlo de que devolviera al príncipe. Maldijo quedamente, pero no pudo evitar insultarlo.

—¡Eres un imbécil!

—Te diré algo. Victor ya viene en camino en una de sus naves. Tú eres el único que conoce los secretos de mi nave, así que ven y ayúdalo. No envíes a tu clon, no quiero que lo metas en esto. Ten los cojones de venir personalmente o me aseguraré de que Victor no regrese a su luna de miel.

—¿Qué...?

—Lo que escuchaste. Ven y ayuda a Victor o lo volaré en mil pedazos frente al príncipe. Sabes que no bromeo —la petición hizo que Eros palideciera repentimanete, la voz huyendo de su garganta.

—Pero yo no puedo volver a verlo... —susurró.

—Eres responsable de todo esto. Les entregaré al príncipe únicamente si vienen juntos.

La comunicación se cortó y Eros se dejó caer en la silla, demasiado alterado como para pensar en nada. La primera vez que lo conoció Otabek no era un pirata, sino uno de los nobles de Uzbek, uno con el cual se había enredado de forma muy apasionada. El hombre no lo había tomado a bien cuando descubrió que Eros solo estaba divirtiéndose con él y exigió que enviara a su clon.

Reconocía que Otabek había estado legítimamente enamorado y que habría sido un buen esposo para su clon. Pero él no podía utilizar su clon para apaciguar a alguien que estaba muy por debajo de su título, aunque le pareciera un hombre excepcional. Se llevó los puños a la cara para cubrir un poco su actual estado mental y agradeció que había echado a todos del lugar antes de hablar con el hombre.

Ya no sabía cuántos errores más debía pagar para enderezar todos los torcidos que había dejado en su camino, lo que sí sabía era que apenas viera a Victor seguramente todo su esfuerzo de olvidar se iría a la mierda.


	31. Eros Mistake 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

Cuando Victor llegó al espacio donde se encontraba la nave de Otabek tuvo que admitir que no era cualquier nave. Eso lo hizo detenerse en vez de avanzar directamente a ella. El tamaño y forma de la misma indicaba que era una nave de ataque fuertemente armada. Un rápido análisis de la misma le dejó saber que contaba con cinco armas principales y decenas de armas medianas y cientos de armas de menor alcance.

—La nave sola es un ejército —también pudo discernir gracias a su experiencia, que aquellos cientos de armas de menor alcance no eran otra cosa que pequeñas naves que rodeaban la nave principal, listas para ser desplegadas a la menor provocación.

Se encontraba observando la nave cuando de pronto la vio parpadear igual que una luz que está a punto de apagarse. —¿Y eso...? —susurró aguzando los ojos azules. No pudo evitar pegar un grito de alerta cuando la nave de Otabek desapareció y reapareció justo frente a la suya. Podría haber jurado que estaba a suficiente distancia para evitar un salto espacial, además pensaba que la nave necesitaría cierta velocidad para alcanzarlo. Sin embargo, allí estaba frente a la suya. Sus instrumentos enloquecieron y un fuerte tirón le indicó que había sido capturada en el campo de fuerza de la nave del pirata.

Su monitor indicó que tenía un comunicado y se compuso de la sorpresa antes de aceptarlo.

—Comandante Nikiforov, veo que no le fue difícil encontrarnos.

El rostro del pirata era serio y casi se veía aburrido. En su tono no había signos de burla por lo que Victor se mantuvo inalterado. —Altin, ¿sería correcto llamarlo pirata o excelencia? —Victor pudo notar un pequeño tic en la comisura del labio, a pesar de que el hombre se mantenía impasible de una forma excepcional.

—Ninguno. Con el nombre es suficiente —según la información que tenía Victor, aquel era uno de los nobles de Uzbek, o lo había sido. Las razones por las cuales se había convertido en pirata no estaban en el informe, pero sí algunos de sus ataques. No era un pirata muy activo si se consideraba que en Uzbek había sido uno de los hombres más ricos.

Se decidió por intentar primero la ruta de la negociación y tomó un poco de aire, llevándose las manos a la espalda mientras hablaba con el moreno. —¿Hay alguna forma de que entregue al príncipe sin necesidad de una cacería? —Otabek arqueó una ceja, como si no pudiera creer que el comandante intentara negociar aun cuando era evidente que lo había capturado de buenas a primeras.

—Ya hablamos las condiciones, tiene que arrebatármelo si puede. Pero dadas las circunstancias, no veo cómo podría.

—¿Puedo hablar con Yuri?

—Está descansando.

—Entonces esperaré a que despierte.

—Comandante, no creo que sea prudente que ignorar su situación actual —Otabek vio a victor sonreír, una sonrisa pequeña y cruel que lo puso en alerta de inmediato.

—Mi situación no se comparará con su situación en un par de minutos. Dígale a Yuri que envié las coordenadas actuales a sus ángeles con carácter de urgencia.

Pasaron unos segundos mientras Otabek intentaba descifrar el significado de las palabras de Victor, pero finalmente se decidió a comunicarse con el príncipe. Sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla tomó uno de los comunicadores y se disculpó por despertar al rubio.

—¿Qué pasa, Otabek, ya llegó Victor?

—Sí, alteza. Dice que acaba de enviar nuestras coordenadas a sus ángeles con carácter de urgencia.

—¿Q-qué...? —hubo silencio unos segundos del otro lado de la línea y Victor sonrió de tal forma que cerró los ojos. En su mente susurraba los segundos que le tomaría a Yuri procesar la información.

—¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Otabek, tienes que sacarnos de aquí!

—¿Por qué? ¿Quiénes son los ángeles?

—Víctor, ¡eres un hijo de perra! ¡Otabek, mueve el puto trasero, sácanos de aquí! —pero las palabras de Yuri llegaban demasiado tarde. Comenzó como una pequeña onda, una pequeña nave que Otabek tuvo que aguzar la mirada para poder ver. De repente, cual si fueran las hojas de un árbol arrebatas por el viento, las pequeñas naves comenzaron a multiplicarse con vertiginosa rapidez.

Otabek abrió los ojos con sorpresa y Victor sonrió luego de ver su asombro. Yuri iba a matarlo, pero valdría la pena.


	32. Eros Mistake 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

Lo primero que Otabek intentó fue alejarse y lo segundo fue darle una mirada molesta a Victor a través del comunicador. Victor silbó burlonamente al verlo.

—No puedes ir a ninguna parte hasta que desenganches mi nave y debo decir que esa expresión te queda bien, te ves mucho más intimidante, hasta me dan escalofríos —Otabek cortó la comunicación de mala gana. No iba a dejar ir a la nave de Victor, no hasta que Eros estuviera allí, pero esas naves pequeñas iban a ser un problema.

Tampoco sabía quiénes eran esos supuestos ángeles y no le interesaba. Con un par de órdenes liberó las naves pequeñas de su nave, cientos de ellas, y se dispuso a observarlas. Aguzó la vista cuando sus naves comenzaron a ser destruidas una por una con una rapidez que le sorprendía.

Yuri entró de repente al cuarto de mando, las enfermeras atrás suyo cargando nuevamente con el suero ya que se había desconectado de las máquinas.

—¡Otabek! Te dije que nos sacaras de aquí, ¿qué te pasa?

—Yuri, regresa al cuarto médico. Si no terminas el maldito suero no podrás salir de ahí —Yuri se quedó con la boca abierta al escucharlo maldecir. Era totalmente opuesto a lo que le conocía del hombre. Cuando se recuperó de la impresión se paró a su lado para ver lo que sucedía.

—Tú no puedes ordenarme nada. Te dije que saliéramos de aquí, no puedes ganarles a los ángeles. Date cuenta de que ninguna te está atacando directamente. No lo harán mientras yo esté a bordo de tu nave, pero una vez salga de ella, te harán pedazos. Mientras estas te distraen, este otro grupo está por entrar a la nave y ni siquiera te has dado cuenta.

Yuri señaló una débil señal que aparecía justo al lado de la compuerta que daba paso al puerto interno de la nave.

—¡Maldición! Pareces conocer su estrategia.

—Son una plaga que no puedes erradicar. Provienen de un planeta protegido por la Federación. Yo ayudé a evitar que se extinguieran y ahora piensan que deben protegerme a toda costa.

—¿Y si les dices que no necesitas que te protejan justo ahora?

—Comunicarse con ellas es inútil. Harán lo que se les plazca. Si Victor les hizo pensar que estoy en peligro no se detendrán hasta verme a salvo, de regreso en Ursa.

—Esta nave no es tan fácil de conquistar —murmuró mientras dirigía sus armas a alejar a las naves pequeñas de la compuerta. Dio órdenes al resto de los tripulantes para que se prepararan a desconectar todos los instrumentos y de repente, todas las luces se apagaron. Las naves pequeñas, al ver aquello se acercaron a una a la nave de Otabek.

—¿Qué haces...? —susurró Yuri en la oscuridad. Un único botón permanecía encendido en el tablero de control y el moreno esperó pacientemente a que la mayoría de las naves se acercara. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca pulsó el botón.

Una onda electromagnética se desplegó alrededor de la nave principal, provocando que las pequeñas naves dejaran de funcionar, incluyendo la nave de Victor que se apagó por completo. Otabek entonces dio orden encender nuevamente la nave y de desenganchar la nave de luz de Victor.

Apenas hacerlo la nave de Otabek se preparó para dar un salto espacial y tuvo que ordenarle a Yuri que se asegurara en uno de los asientos vacíos, así como a las enfermeras.

Una de las naves pequeñas que había evadido la onda electromagnética gracias a la distancia que conservaba aceleró vertiginosamente hasta llegar a la nave y anexarse a ella a través de ganchos. El piloto, una jovencita que no aparentaba tener más de catorce años, abrió la pequeña compuerta de la nave y clavó una especie de cable donde previamente había estado anclada una de las naves pequeñas de Otabek. Al hacerlo volvió al interior de la nave dando un pequeño grito de alegría y cuando Otabek finalmente ordenó el salto, la pequeña nave ángel desapareció junto con la principal, como si formara parte de ella.


	33. Eros Mistake 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

Eros se había tardado ya en decidirse si debía o no ir al encuentro con Victor. Lo peor que podía pasar era que el hombre lo llevara de regreso a Ursa como prisionero, pero ya no podría hacerle nada a su planeta mientras estuviera casado con su clon.

—Iré solo —le había dicho a Pichit quien se opuso furiosamente a que saliera de Arce Glacies sin siquiera una escolta. —¿Qué más da si llevo o no escolta, Pichit? Mientras menos me acompañen, menores serán las pérdidas.

Luego de una fuerte lucha de opiniones, Eros se plantó firme en su decisión y Pichit no tuvo más remedio que obedecer a su príncipe.

Cuando iba de camino pensó en dar un salto hasta las coordenadas de Otabek, pero temía que ya no estuviera en el mismo lugar. Envió una solicitud de comunicación con el hombre y se extrañó de que tardara tanto.

Luego de un par de horas la respuesta llegó. El rostro de Otabek mostraba una expresión molesta en extremo, cosa que le extrañó.

—Iré, pero debes darme tus coordenadas. Mi nave no está armada ni quiero arriesgarme en el camino.

Otabek comenzó a transferirle las coordenadas cuando un Yuri ya mucho más recuperado se asomó por detrás del hombre.

—¡Cerdo! Finalmente das cara.

—No lo llames así —gruñó Otabek frunciendo el ceño con desagrado.

—Déjalo. Alteza, me alegra que esté bien. Llegaré en unos minutos.

—¿Tú? ¿Y a qué vienes para acá? El asunto es entre Otabek y Victor —Eros no supo qué decirle, simplemente miró al moreno que estaba al lado de Yuri y lo vio bajar la cabeza un poco. Así que no le había dicho nada al príncipe.

—Hice un trato con Otabek.

—Pues cancélalo. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—Yuri... hablemos más tarde —aquello puso un asomo de duda en los ojos del príncipe que lo hizo bufar. Sus ojos se volvieron fríos y se alejó de la pantalla saliendo del cuarto de comunicaciones. Las enfermeras volvieron a seguirlo, aunque esta vez no andaba con suero.

Otabek volvió la vista a Eros quien se masajeaba la sien con nerviosismo. Si era o no una buena idea juntar a esos dos, no lo sabría hasta que lo hiciera. Pero la verdad, no le importaba si salía bien o mal. Lo único que le importaba era que Eros se hiciera responsable por al menos uno de sus errores.


	34. Eros Mistake 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

Eros ingresó las coordenadas en su tablero de control y pronto su nave estuvo lista para el salto espacial hacia la nave de Otabek. Al momento en que estuvo cerca no pudo menos que admirarla, su nave no fallaba en sorprenderlo, toda una máquina de guerra.

Le envió un mensaje solicitando permiso para abordar y pronto las compuertas del puerto interno de la nave se abrieron para permitirle entrar.

Yuri lo esperaba en el puerto, con una expresión molesta y cruzado de brazos. Se detuvo unos segundos, realmente considerando quedarse dentro de su nave hasta que Victor apareciera.

—¡Cerdo! —se encogió levemente al notar el tono con el que le hablaba y se decidió finalmente a bajar.

—Alteza...

—¡Qué alteza ni que nada! Explícate.

—Yo... no tengo nada que-

—Con un demonio, ¡claro que tienes que explicarme! Engañaste a Victor para que se casara con otro, lo abandonaste sin ninguna explicación y ahora resulta que tienes tratos con el pirata que me secuestró.

—Sí... c-con respecto a-a eso... yo... alt- Yuri...

—¡Deja de tartamudear!

Aquello era demasiado para Eros. El príncipe se veía cada vez más furioso y él solo deseaba escapar. Ambos escucharon el sonido de las compuertas de la cubierta volver a abrirse. Una pequeña nave entró por ella y Yuri palideció, reconociéndola como una de las naves ángeles.

—Mierda... se coló una puta nave... —ya estaba a punto de correr cuando de la nave salió no uno de los ángeles, sino Victor mismo. Esta vez fue Eros quien palideció. Victor apenas lo reconoció se abalanzó sobre él y Eros retrocedió tan rápido como pudo, huyendo hacia el interior de la nave. Se metió a una de las cápsulas de expulsión sin darse cuenta y cerró la puerta de cristal presurizado.

Victor al ver eso maldijo y golpeó el tablero, con tan mala suerte que activó el mecanismo de expulsión y Eros salió expulsado sin previo aviso al espacio exterior.

—¡Eros! —el moreno flotó por unos instantes, su mirada horrorizada fue lo último que vio el comandante antes que las compuertas de la nave se cerraran a la terrible visión de un Eros con las manos en la garganta, asfixiándose.


	35. Eros Mistake 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

Eros vio con pánico cómo la nave se alejaba de su alcance y sintió el frío vacío del espacio exterior. Cerró los ojos para intentar que no se congelaran y trató de mantener la boca cerrada, pero la falta de oxígeno pronto haría que intentara respirar sin resultados. Lo último que había visto antes de salir disparado era la cara de incredulidad de Victor. ¿Por qué siempre se andaba metiendo en líos? Aunque, por otro lado, tal vez ese fuera su último lío.

Reaccionó cuando sintió una mano sujetar la suya y abrió los ojos sorprendido. Una chica de cabellos rojizos y grandes ojos azules lo halaba al interior de una nave pequeña. Tan pronto estuvo adentro selló la escotilla y Eros se sintió caer pesadamente sobre ella.

—¡Oye, sí que pesas! —Eros tosió cuando pudo volver a respirar y finalmente pudo responderle.

—¡Lo siento! Gracias por salvarme —intentó acomodarse y salir de encima de ella, pero no había espacio suficiente.

—Espera, no te muevas tanto, hace que no pueda pilotar la nave.

—¡Lo siento! —Eros comenzó a temblar a causa del frío y del susto, lo que hizo que la jovencita sintiera un poco de pena por él.

—Ya no lo sientas tanto. Vaya, estuviste a punto de convertirte en paleta, estás congelado. Solo quédate quieto, ¿sí? —Eros asintió y se mantuvo lo más quieto posible, a horcajadas sobre la chica y recostado de un lado de la nave, así de pequeña era. Con un par de ordenes se comunicó con la nave del pirata, solicitando permiso para entrar. Otabek, al ver el trasero de Eros sobre la chica maldijo y les otorgó el permiso.

Victor por su parte, había caído de rodillas al suelo sin poderse creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. Yuri se había quedado sin habla, parpadeando furiosamente, intentando procesar lo ocurrido.

—Eso... no pasó... ¿verdad, Vitya? No... no enviaste al cerdo al espacio así nada más...

—Maldita sea, Yura, no lo llames así —rugió el comandante en medio de su dolor.

Ambos escucharon las compuertas del andén abriéndose nuevamente y Yuri volteó a ver qué. Otra nave pequeña, otro ángel había abordado la nave. Se quedó en donde estaba, esperando a que la tripulante desembarcara y cuando vio que Eros venía en el interior pegó un grito de alegría y corrió hacia ellos.

Victor parecía no querer escuchar lo que estaba pasando, sin fuerzas para levantarse del suelo.

—¡Oye, viejo inútil! ¡Ya levántate y ven a ayudarme con el cerdo!

—Putas, Yura, que no lo llames... ¿qué? —se levantó confundido y no reaccionó hasta que vio a Yuri echarse el brazo de Eros al el cuello. Estuvo a punto de ir a donde el moreno cuando alguien más se le adelantó, casi empujándolo a un lado. Otabek estaba furioso.

Lo primero que hizo fue revisar los ojos de Eros y luego, ante la mirada atónita de Yuri, lo levantó en vilo sin encomendarse a nadie. Victor y el príncipe se miraron brevemente y Yuri fue el primero en reaccionar, saliendo disparado tras los dos morenos, tras él salió la chica que había salvado a Eros de morir en el espacio. Victor se llevó una mano a la frente y dio una profunda respiración, luego se limpió la cara que estaba sospechosamente húmeda y se compuso el uniforme antes de seguir al grupo con de forma pausada.


	36. Eros Mistake 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

Otabek llevó a Eros directo al área de enfermería.

—Otabek... ya puedes bajarme —susurró el príncipe al ver que el otro no parecía querer soltarlo.

—Lo siento —se lamentó al tiempo que lo bajaba al suelo aun sin querer dejarlo ir —¿qué sucedió? ¿por qué estabas fuera de la nave?

—Fue un accidente, no debí entrar a la cápsula de expulsión de basura —se echó a reír un poco, pero Otabek no lo estaba tomando a broma y su ceño se volvía cada vez más molesto.

—Deja que las chicas te revisen. Debo atender a los invitados.

—Lo dices como tuviéramos una fiesta —intentó mantenerse positivo, pero ya conocía a Otabek, estaba furioso y alguien iba a pagarlo.

—Ya estoy aquí, como me lo pediste. Ahora cumple tu parte, ¿de acuerdo? —dejó que las enfermeras lo guiaran hasta la cama. El príncipe Yuri entró en esos momentos y comenzó a insultar a todos y a todo, más por nerviosismo que otra cosa.

—Yuri, ¿por qué no te quedas y le haces compañía a Eros y ves que esté bien? Necesito arreglar unos asuntos con tu comandante.

—Seguro, ese estúpido anciano se lo merece —Otabek salió, sin notar a la chica pelirroja que, en silencio, se había colado al interior de la enfermería. Yuri y las otras dos jovencitas que ya conocía muy bien, estaban demasiado ocupados con Eros para notarla, por lo que se sentó en una esquina a esperar, comunicador en mano, transmitiendo las coordenadas de la nave a sus compañeras.

Afuera de la enfermería Otabek no tuvo que caminar mucho para encontrar al hombre que buscaba.

—Nikiforov —apenas saludarlo le apuntó con el arma que llevaba. Victor apretó los labios y mostró la palma de sus manos. El moreno le hizo señas para que caminara y así lo hizo. Luego que la nave de Otabek desapareciera y solo unas pocas naves de los ángeles quedaran funcionales, Victor tuvo que cambiarse a una de las naves más pequeñas, ayudado por las jovencitas, para poder seguirlo y con la prisa se había olvidado de cargar sus propias armas. Luego, con el sistema de comunicación de la nave había sido sencillo dar un salto, guiado por la nave de la joven Mila, que era la que se había colado bajo la compuerta y se había enganchado al sistema de la nave de Otabek. Eso le había permitido a su nave ser reconocida como parte de la del pirata e incluida en sus nuevas coordenadas, convirtiéndola en una guía para cuando el resto de sus compañeras estuvieran nuevamente listas.

Había sido gracias a las acciones de aquella joven que no solo Victor pudo seguir al pirata, sino que Eros se encontraba a salvo luego de que él lo expulsara por accidente al espacio exterior.

—¿Por qué Eros está aquí?

—Yo lo obligué a venir, pero ahora veo que fue un error. Por un momento pensé que tal vez sentía algo verdadero por ti y obligarlo a verte de nuevo luego de huir como un cobarde sería bueno para él. Antes de la boda casi parecía que sentías algo por él. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que Eros te teme y tú solo interesas torturarlo —Victor se detuvo, aquel pirata no tenía nada que decir acerca de la relación entre ellos, no podía saber nada.

—Te equivocas...

—¿No viste sus ojos? No lo conoces en lo absoluto —Victor se mordió los labios nuevamente. Con el único que podía discutir su relación era con Eros y él necesitaba verlo.

—Déjame hablar con él —Otabek le hizo señas para que continuara caminando, señalándole una dirección en específico.

—Y también me dirá que quiere hablar con él a solas. Ya veremos si Eros quiere hablar con usted. Por el momento, espero que el acomodo sea de su agrado —Otabek abrió una de las puertas del pasillo y le hizo señas para que entrara.

—Estás muerto, Altin —gruñó el comandante, eso hizo que el moreno sonriera con ironía.

—Estuve muerto por mucho tiempo, pero quién sabe, comandante, Yuri es demasiado testarudo como para dejarme así —ante tal declaración Victor se abalanzó sobre él, pero Otabek ya tenía la mano en el control de la puerta y esta se cerró, dejando a un muy furioso comandante en el interior.


	37. Eros Mistake 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

Cuando Otabek regresó a la enfermería, las jóvenes estaban conectando a Eros a los monitores. Yuri había dejado de hacer preguntas y se había sentado al lado de una chica de cabello rojo.

—¿Tú quién eres y cómo entraste a mi nave?

—Soy la que salvó al chico de allá y vengo pegada a tu nave desde un salto atrás. Las chicas estarán aquí pronto así que será mejor que nos entregues al príncipe Yuri.

Otabek ya iba a tomarla por el brazo cuando Eros lo detuvo.

—Beka... le debo la vida —le recordó y el moreno apretó los puños. Parecía que el juego estaba por llegar a su fin.

—¿Por qué raptaste al príncipe? ¿Pensabas comerte su pastel? —preguntó ella.

Otabek ladeó la cabeza un poco mientras Yuri enrojecía violentamente.

—¿Qué? Eres un pirata, raptaste al príncipe más guapo de todo el universo, no me digas que no pensabas hacerle nada.

—¡Basta! ¿Qué demonios dices? —gruñó Yuri echando humo por las orejas. La pelirroja sonreía con malicia y se acercó unos pasos al pirata, haciendo todo un teatro para examinarlo. Eros sonrió. Había escuchado hablar de ellas y sabía lo que querían... tener a Yuri cerca, protegerlo... o conseguirle pareja.

—No siempre fue un pirata, Mila. Fue uno de los nobles más ricos de Uzbek. ¿Cómo crees que pudo hacerse de una nave tan poderosa?

—Eros... —se quejó el aludido. No necesitaba que el príncipe fuera por ahí contando cómo se habían conocido, sus aventuras y cómo había terminado convertido en pirata por despecho.

—Todavía lo quieren de regreso, de hecho, hay una recompensa por llevarlo a Uzbek con vida.

—Esto se pone bueno —exclamó la pelirroja girándose a ver al príncipe. Luego, en un extraño impulso, se volvió hacia el pirata, lo jaló por un brazo y lo puso al lado de Yuri. —Sí... sí... creo que tiene potencial.

—Estás loca, ¡vieja demente! —pero el rencor de Yuri era más vergüenza que otra cosa.

Otabek estaba a punto de echarle mano a la chica cuando esta, sabiamente, se fue a sentar a la cama de Eros, enlazando su brazo con el del príncipe en un gesto bastante familiar.

—¿Y tú cómo te llamas? Eres muy lindo también.

—Soy el príncipe de Arce Glacies, Eros.

—¿Acaso no eres el esposo del comandante? Pensé que te habías quedado en su nave.

—Es una larga historia —Eros tomó una de las manos de la chica y le dio una mirada dulce que casi la hizo derretir —Mila, te debo mi vida, ¿qué quieres que haga por ti?

—¡Cerdo! ¡No te pongas a coquetear enfrente mío!

—Es su naturaleza, Yuri. No puede evitarlo —murmuró Otabek con cierta decepción —Y no le digas cerdo.

—Le diré como yo quiera —Otabek arqueó una ceja. El moreno ya se había hartado de que el príncipe usara esa palabra para referirse a Eros. Tal vez era momento de una pequeña lección.

—Eres como un gatito arisco. ¿No es así, Mila? Un gatito salvaje intentando rasguñar con sus peludas patitas.

Los ojos de la mujer se iluminaron y asintió sin poder decir nada mientras Yuri rabiaba en silencio.

—¡No soy un gato! ¡Soy un tigre! —Otabek se le acercó, mirándolo desde arriba y tomó su barbilla con un gesto serio. Acarició brevemente su mejilla y luego con un tono sugestivo le susurró al oído.

—Eres... tan hermoso como un ángel y tan arisco como un pequeño gatito —luego, en un rápido movimiento lo levantó del suelo para abrazarlo. La reacción de Yuri no se hizo esperar, se puso furioso y comenzó a retorcerse igual que un gato salvaje sobre el pecho de Otabek quien tenía aquella sonrisa que se escondía en la esquina de sus labios.

—Mi ángel —exclamó mientras con la cara totalmente seria mientras Yuri intentaba morderlo.


	38. Eros Mistake 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

Las naves de los ángeles comenzaron a aparecer dos horas más tarde. Una a una se acercaron a la nave y por más que Otabek intentó atacarlas, era como si los sistemas de ofensa y defensa estuvieran muertos. Cuando le exigió a Mila que le dijera la razón por la cual no podía atacar, ella le explicó que las naves de los ángeles estaban todas conectadas a una red principal y que cuando ella había logrado que la nave de Otabek la reconociera como parte suya, esa información había pasado al resto.

Por lo tanto, su nave no reconocía que hubiera enemigos a su alrededor. Otabek pudo confirmar lo que la pelirroja decía al ver el radar y descubrir que todas las naves de los ángeles estaban marcadas como naves aliadas. Tan bien se habían integrado a su nave que las compuertas se abrieron para permitirles abordar sin necesidad de solicitar permiso.

Ya en el interior lo único que Otabek pudo hacer fue recibirlas e intentar llevarse bien con ellas. Como había dicho Yuri, estaban protegidas por la Federación. Una cosa era ser pirata y otra tirarse a la Federación en contra. Además, lo único que deseaban era ver al príncipe a salvo. Una vez la pelirroja les aseguró que Otabek no le haría daño al príncipe las hostilidades en contra del pirata cesaron.

A lo único que se negó fue a sacar a Victor de su encierro.

—Te botó fuera de la nave —le recalcó al moreno.

—Fue un accidente, en serio... Beka... ¿no querías que habláramos?

—Cambié de opinión.

—Otabek, ya deja salir al anciano. También me gustaría que hablaran.

—Si intenta hacerle daño a Eros lo mataré, hablará con Eros, pero será bajo mis términos.

Los términos de Otabek eran sencillos. Atar a Victor a una silla al lado de la cama de Eros y pedirles a todos que salieran.

En un principio el comandante estaba tan irritado que no quería soltar prenda.

—Bien, entonces hablaré yo —murmuró el moreno al ver la terquedad en los ojos azules. Se puso en pie y se acercó al comandante, mirándolo desde arriba por unos instantes. Victor frunció el ceño, pero lo cambió rápidamente a uno de sorpresa cuando el moreno se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y se abrazó a su cuerpo, hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello.

—Espero no te moleste... aún tengo frío.

Los ojos de Victor brillaron con emoción por un momento antes de recostar su cabeza de la de Eros para darle un pequeño abrazo y relajar su cuerpo.


	39. Eros Mistake 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

—Eros... —la respiración de Victor se había calmado hacía un buen rato y Eros, aunque su corazón seguía golpeando con fuerza su pecho, parecía más tranquilo solo con estar cerca.

—¿Mhh?

—¿No prefieres desatarme? —Eros hizo un sonido negativo y Victor suspiró largamente. Habían estado en aquella posición por un rato y se le antojaba hacer algo más que simplemente abrazarlo —Si Otabek no se hubiera llevado a Yuri yo estaría camino a tu planeta —las manos de Eros se aferraron un poco más a su espalda, tensándose.

—Sí... para destruir el planeta... me lo has dicho muchas veces —Victor no lo culpó por pensar aquello, se lo había dicho tantas veces.

—No.

—¿No?

—Iba a buscarte —eso hizo que Eros soltara el abrazo lo suficiente para mirar a Victor a la cara. Le daba miedo albergar siquiera esa poca de esperanza de que Victor realmente estuviera interesado en él.

—¿Por qué... irías? —sus ojos brillaban levemente, como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlar su voz.

—¿Porque te extraño?

—Ah... extrañas el sexo maravilloso que teníamos —Eros parecía aliviado de hablar algo que entendía mucho mejor que la mera posibilidad de que alguien estuviera enamorado de él.

—Pues... en parte —Victor cerró los ojos y tras la silla permitió que sus manos se relajaran —desde que supe que te habías escapado de mí he estado intranquilo. Me molesta que sientas miedo de mí.

Eros acarició su pecho con lentitud antes de recostarse sobre él, como si quisiera escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

—Sé... que Ursa no me permitirá engañar a mi esposo, ni siquiera con su doble genético. Pero... si me caso en tu planeta, ellos tendrían que respetar las leyes de tu planeta, ¿no es así?

—¿Qué... qué dices?

—Quiero proponerte matrimonio, bajo las leyes de tu planeta, pero sigo atado a esta silla y no creo poder arrodillarme para pedírtelo formalmente así que... ¡Eros! —Victor gritó el nombre de Eros cuando este comenzó a sacarle la ropa —¡Eros!

—¿Cómo crees que puedes decirme eso y esperar que me contenga?

—No, no, espera, Eros, en serio. ¡Eros! Solo desátame. Haremos lo que quieras, pero no hagas esto así, alguien podría entrar.

—Eso es lo de menos. Ellos conocen mi naturaleza. Otabek te dejó aquí atado, seguro pensó en mí cuando lo hizo —comenzó a moverse sobre las caderas del comandante con lentitud para provocarlo y Victor intentó nuevamente hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Eros, por favor, apenas llevo un día de casado con tu clon, él y yo...

—Lo hicieron, pffft, como si no lo supiera, estoy conectado a él, ¿no lo recuerdas? —apenas tener el pecho desnudo de Victor a su alcance comenzó a lamer la piel y a morder sus pezones.

—D-dijiste que ya no... que ya no tendrías comunicación con él, Eros...

—¡Mentí! Soy un mentiroso compulsivo, por toda la galaxia, ¿no te das cuenta de que soy de lo peor? Ya abre los ojos. Encima me propones matrimonio, ¿cómo se supone que reaccione?

—Siquiera podrías tomar un momento para soltarme...

—Me gusta cuando te pones tímido, cariño.

—¡Esto no es ponerse tímido! Me estás asustando, Eros.

—Cerdo, bájate, ¡ya! —Yuri había entrado a la habitación y al ver lo que pasaba se abalanzó sobre Eros y le echó una llave al cuello. Eros gruñó molesto y se aferró al torso de Victor con fuerza, aun moviéndose sobre las caderas del otro.

Otabek, que se había quedado en la puerta se llevó una mano a los ojos como si le estuviera comenzando un fuerte dolor de cabeza mientras la cara de Victor se tornaba de un rojo intenso cuando Eros, al casi ser arrancado de encima suyo, se sujetó de sus pantalones y los bajó hasta sus muslos, dejando sus intimidad semi endurecida al aire.


	40. Eros Mistake 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

Luego del incidente con los pantalones de Victor, Otabek le había permitido un poco más de libertad, aunque eso no había ayudado mucho con su humor. En esos momentos se encontraba por su quinta bebida en la cocina de la nave con Eros pegado a un brazo y Yuri dándole miradas asesinas a la pareja. A su alrededor había una nube de chicas que no permitían que Otabek se acercara demasiado.

—No puedes simplemente largarte al planeta del cerdo —luego que los ángeles abordaran la nave, no había tenido un momento de tranquilidad pues las chicas lo rodeaban casi en todo momento. Eso lo tenía mucho más molesto de lo usual.

—Yuratchka... —gruñó el comandante.

—No me importa que me diga así. Es... diferente.

—Es un insulto.

—Llevaré a Eros a su planeta, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

—Tú ya estás en problemas, Beka —Yuri dijo el nombre con ironía, imitando la forma en que Eros lo había llamado de esa forma —Los ángeles pueden regresarlo. Además, Victor no puede simplemente irse solo y dejar al clon atrás.

—Le dejaré el mando a Chris. Él sabe lo que tiene que hacer —murmuró el comandante —¿cuándo regresaremos?

—Las chicas se están acoplando a la nave de Otabek, cuando lo hagan podremos dar el salto sin problema.

—Quiero esa tecnología —se quejó el moreno.

Tardaron cerca de una hora en terminar de acoplar todas las pequeñas naves y cuando lo hicieron, el salto espacial fue sencillo. En una hora más estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de la flota de Victor.

—Victor... quiero estar contigo...

—Cuando llegue a tu planeta-

—Ahora, Victor.

—Eros... ya lo hablamos. No podemos hacer nada hasta que me case por las leyes de tu planeta. ¿Por qué mejor no te concentras en prepararnos una hermosa fiesta? —el moreno hizo un hermoso puchero que Victor quiso besar, pero con tanto testigo simplemente no podía arriesgarse. Eso lo estaba enloqueciendo. —No tardaré mucho en llegar allá... lo prometo.

Aquello pareció calmar un poco al moreno, pero igual no se alejó del comandante. Estaría tan cerca de él como pudiera antes de tener que parir.

Otabek tuvo que desembarcar junto a Yuri, quien no perdió tiempo y le puso un localizador tan pronto le fue posible. A pesar de que el procedimiento requería que el localizador fuera insertado bajo la piel, Otabek parecía extrañamente complacido. Claro que Yuri no podía saber que Otabek lo tomaría como una declaración de su intención de mantenerlo cerca. Casi como declararse su dueño.

—Mi ángel —le había dicho apenas terminar el procedimiento y Yuri se había puesto rojo como un tomate frente a los técnicos que estaban con ellos.

Cuando Victor arribó, el clon lo recibió en el andén, todo preocupado. Apenas verlo el comandante lo pegó a su cuerpo y procedió a besarlo sin mediar palabra. Su cuerpo se sentía demasiado inestable, Eros lo había dejado con el deseo y necesitaba calmar esa necesidad. Se despidió de todos y se lo llevó por un brazo a la habitación.

—Te necesito —le dijo al clon quien bajó la cabeza con un sonrojo, pero le permitió al comandante desnudarlo de aquella forma salvaje y apresurada.

—Yuuri —Victor se detuvo el tiempo suficiente como para intentar comprender lo que le decía el moreno de ojos grandes —Mi nombre es Yuuri.

—Yuuri... te necesito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subo bastantes capítulos seguidos porque tengo el presentimiento de que estaré semanas sin servicio eléctrico. Mañana 20 de septiembre, a las 8am, esperamos al huracán María en mi zona. Posiblemente quedemos sin servicio de agua o luz y pues, si ese es el caso, por favor no piensen que dejé la historia. Como ya dije, está terminada en Wattpad bajo el mismo nombre y el seudónimo berryboy9717. Si sucediera el milagro de que el huracán cambie su ruta a último momento y no le haga daño a mi isla, entonces seguiré subiendo capítulos como normalmente hago. Gracias.


End file.
